Ink Lover
by Potrilla de Fitz
Summary: Tres años después de la primera temporada de YoI. En un mundo en el que Otabek nunca ha sido patinador, en el que Yurio por alguna razón se muda a Barcelona y allí se hace su primer tatuaje.. Si quieres saber más y mejor, ¡léeme! -Buenas, soy Otabek, seré tu tatuador-
1. Primerizo

La habitación no era especialmente grande, lo suficiente para una camilla, una especie de escritorio y una silla. Olía a desinfectante y tinta. El rubio se hallaba sentado en el borde de la camilla cubierta con papel, mirando todos los dibujos y cuadros del lugar. Eran geniales, podías sentir el poder que transmitían. Old school, new tradicional, realista.. Cualquier estilo que te viniera a la cabeza estaba en esa habitación de la mejor forma posible. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y notó su corazón latir todavía más fuerte, cada vez quedaba menos.

-Buenas, soy Otabek, seré tu tatuador-

Yurio abrió los ojos como platos al ver al kazajo. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes muy abiertos, dejando ver hasta sus costillas. Bueno, todo lo que no estaba cubierto de tinta. El chico, bien musculado y algo bajo -algo más que el rubio- le tendió la mano -también recubierta de tinta- y él se la estrechó aún iluminado por lo que sus ojos veían.

-Eras tú el chico del cachorrito en el pecho, ¿verdad?- el rubio abrió la boca y estaba a punto de pegarle un grito hasta que vio una ligera curvatura en el bello rostro. -Es broma, es broma. Tigre albino en la espalda- Yurio cerró la boca pero mantuvo el ceño fruncido. -¿Es tu primer tatuaje?- preguntó el kazajo abriendo una gran carpeta.

-Sí- dijo aún arisco el ruso. Vio la dubitativa mirada del moreno y acentuó el ceño fruncido. -¿Algún problema?- el kazajo se llevó la mano a la nuca y le miró de arriba a bajo.

-Puede que sea demasiado un tatuaje de espalda para un primerizo- se acercó y acarició suavemente su mejilla, dejando a Yurio sonrojado y sin respiración. -Sobretodo para alguien con una piel tan fina como tú- se apartó y vio como el rubio apretaba la mandíbula. -¿No tienes nada más pensado o algo que te gustaría hacerte? ¿Un poco más pequeño, tal vez?-

-No- dijo inmediatamente, claramente empezando a cabrearse. -Tiene que ser este, el primero debe ser este- mantuvieron un duelo de miradas hasta que el kazajo desistió.

-Está bien, pero luego no te quejes ni me des mala fama por no poder aguantarlo- Yurio gruñó antes de quitarse la negra camisa.

-Puedo con todo-

-Si tú lo dices..- sacó de la gran carpeta el papel donde ya estaba copiado el gran tigre de forma realista. Se le veía de cara, como si caminara hacia su presa. Limpió toda la espalda con desinfectante y bajó aún más la ropa inferior del chico, dejando medio trasero al aire y a un más que sonrojado Yurio. -No te emociones, es para tener más movilidad- dijo burlesco Otabek, haciendo que el rubio temblara de rabia. Después posó el papel sobre la blanca piel de su lienzo y al retirarlo todo quedó grabado, un montón de lineas más o menos gruesas que dejaban un claro tigre. -Ya puedes tumbarte- Yurio obedeció y giró el rostro hacia donde estaba el tatuador, colocándose unos guantes de goma negros y preparando la tinta y la máquina. Le parecía más que atractivo y más que capullo así que no sabía qué pensar. Decidió hacerse una coleta mientras acababa y no de preparar las cosas y cuando el kazajo se giró haciendo sonar la máquina le miró un segundo, como viéndole por primera vez. Y aunque a Yurio le pareció que había sido cosa suya, Otabek dejó unos momentos para contemplarle, sonrojando progresivamente al agresivo rubio.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó volviendo a fruncir su ceño para ocultar su clara vergüenza.

-Tus ojos- el punto máximo de rojez de Yurio fue alcanzado en ese momento. -Me he pasado horas mirando ese tigre y.. Tenéis la misma mirada- se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo. -Bien, voy a hacerte un pequeño trazo para que sientas como va a ser esto. ¿Preparado?- el rubio seguía sin aire por su último comentario, así que asintió suavemente. -Bien, allá voy- justo después del primer sonido que emitió la máquina, Yurio sintió el trazo marcarse sobre su piel y aunque esperaba que doliera, no era tanto como esperaba. -¿Y bien?-

-Eres un exagerado, podría hacerme el tattoo de una sola sesión- tras decir eso escuchó por primera vez la carcajada del kazajo.

-No te lo crees ni tú- dijo acercando su rostro al del rubio. -Si consigues aguantar ya no el tattoo entero, más que nada porque es imposible para los dos, si no el primer tercio, te lo pago yo- dijo elevando una ceja entretenido. -Si no lo aguantas, me lo tendrás que pagar tú y me tendrás que dejar que haga un par de pruebas en ti y encima deberás pagarme esos tatuajes también-. Los zafiros se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué? Ni de coña- dijo casi gruñendo, acercando todavía más su rostro al moreno, casi rozando sus narices. -Si aguanto deberás hacerme los demás tatuajes que quiera gratis. Si no lo aguanto.. Tendrás tres horas de tatuarme lo que quieras y te lo pagaré, pero deberás experimentar con lo que yo quiera- al principio se sorprendió, pero después volvió a sonreír casi malévolamente.

-Tú lo has dicho- se tronó los dedos y volvió al tatuaje. -Si sientes un gran dolor o que quieres parar, no dudes un segundo en avisarme- Estuvieron casi cinco horas en silencio, amortiguado por el constante sonido de la máquina y algún que otro suspiro por parte del rubio. -Vaya, al final tendré que pagarte tus demás tatuajes- dijo sin parar de tatuar y al no escuchar ninguna respuesta se separó de la manchada espalda para mirarle y lo que vio le chocó hasta el punto de sentirse culpable. -Oye.. ¿Te encuentras bien?- el kazajo se mordió el labio preocupado.

El rubio se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, mientras las lágrimas creaban un pequeño río en la montaña nevada que era su rostro. -Eres idiota, ¿estás muriéndote de dolor por una mísera apuesta?- limpió y ungüentó bien el tatuaje y cuando empezó a taparlo a base de gasas Yurio al fin pudo hablar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Ya hemos acabado?-

-Ni de coña voy a seguir tatuandote en estas condiciones- dijo severo, sorprendiendo al dolorido Yurio.

-Soy el cliente y harás lo que diga-

-Soy el tatuador y si quieres que te acabe el tatuaje, esta sesión acaba aquí- dijo pasando la mano suavemente sobre las gasas y viendo la mueca de dolor en el rostro del rubio. -Te he dicho que tenías la piel muy fina, esto te va a hacer polvo- acabó de colocar las gasas mientras le echaba una que otra mirada al rubio de morros. -Supongo que tendrás alguien en casa que pueda ayudarte con los cuidados, ¿verdad?- preguntó mientras acababa de vendarle. -¿Verdad?- dijo acariciando nuevamente la zona vendada.

-¡Ah! ¡No! Vivo solo y sanará solo- dijo casi sacándole las uñas antes de deshacer la coleta, dejando de nuevo el fino cabello revolotear libre. Una sonrisa tenebrosa se marcó en el rostro del tatuador.

-Tú, pequeño gatito, tienes dos opciones. Uno: O me voy a vivir contigo o Dos: te vienes a vivir conmigo-

-¿Quéeeeee?- empezó a negar con la cabeza. -Ni de coña, suficiente deberé aguantarte durante estas sesiones- dijo plantandole cara, dejando clara la diferencia de altura.

-Mira cachorrillo, si no quieres morirte de una infección vas a escoger una de esas dos opciones. Serán dos semanas de ver mi careto y eso equivale a un tattoo de puta madre para toda tu vida, ¿me entiendes? Pues eso, te vienes a casa- a pesar de la diferencia de altura, el kazajo intimidaba bastante más, haciendo a la fuerza salir el lado tímido del rubio.

-No.. Te vienes tú, no puedo dejar a Piro solo- dijo sonrojado, agachando la mirada, dejando más que desconcertado al kazajo.

-¿Piro?- le miró más que extrañado.

Un par de horas después, tras cerrar el local e ir a casa del kazajo a buscar su ropa y demás pertenencias necesarias para esos días, se encontraban en la puerta de entrada de la guarida del rubio.

-Está un tanto desordenado, así que no mires mucho- dijo de nuevo con su tono más agresivo, algo que interiormente divertía al moreno.

-Vaya, pensaba que sería más grande, pero ya veo que tienes un piso de soltero hecho y derecho- dijo burlesco y casi pudo distinguir fuego en los zafiros ajenos.

-¡Piro!- Yurio sonrió como no había hecho desde que había salido de casa a su amado gatito, era un precioso Siamés. Fue hasta el rubio y se preparó para ser levantado, ya que era lo que hacía siempre al llegar a casa. Espachurrarle un rato.

-Pingajo, este es Piro. Piro, puedes mearte en sus cosas- aunque lo dijo con un tono un tanto desconcertante, Otabek se quedó sin habla al ver esa faceta del rubio quién empezó a acariciar y besuquear a Piro. Dejó caer las bolsas viendo la escena y se acercó a él.

-¿Puedo?- dijo levantando lentamente la mano, y aunque receloso, Yurio le acercó al minino.

-Decide él- dijo apartando la vista. Otabek sabía más que bien como tratar con los gatos, le encantaban. Acercó la mano con la palma hacia arriba poco a poco, dejando que el gatuelo le olfateara y para su sorpresa, era más mimoso de lo esperado. Restregó su cabeza contra la mano y así empezó a acariciarle.

-Pero que cosita..- dijo embobado con la belleza minina y a Yurio le pasó lo mismo que le había pasado a él. El verle tan vulnerable, tan dulce le dejó sin palabras. Le pasó el gato y vio como le aceptaba sin problemas. "Así que ya no me quieres eh", se dijo interiormente viendo de reojo cómo se posicionaba bien en los musculosos y tatuados brazos y, el colmo fue cuando empezó a ronronearle. Cogió las bolsas y las llevó a su habitación refunfuñando mientras escuchaba los comentarios sobre lo mono que era el felino y como vio que iba para largo, decidió cambiarse. Se había puesto ya el pantalón corto del pijama cuando el moreno apareció por la puerta -aún con Piro en brazos-

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó al ver al rubio ponerse la camiseta.

-Plantar flores, ¿a ti qué te parece?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Me parece que te lo vas a quitar y vamos a ir al baño- el rubio abrió los platos como ojos mientras se le subían los colores. -Vaya gatito, que mente más sucia tienes- dijo burlón con una sonrisa pícara. -Hay que lavar el tatuaje- Yurio suspiró y volvió a quitarse la camiseta.

-Te acabo de conocer, ¿por qué se supone que haces esto? Y aún peor, ¿por qué estoy cediendo?- dijo casi gruñendo. Otabek se le acercó hasta casi rozar sus labios.

-Porque mis asiáticos encantos destruyen cualquier tipo de voluntad- dijo con un rostro serio pero con un ligero tono de burla. Yurio apretó los labios y después le sopló en la cara.

-Como se te ocurra hacerme algo raro te machaco- el moreno levantó las manos con una sonrisa inocente.

-Nada que no me pidas-

-Bien- con paso malhumorado se dirigió al baño con el kazajo tras él hasta que repitió sus palabras en su mente y las entendió: "Nada que no me pidas". Notó cómo le subía la sangre a la cabeza, ese pedazo de idiota.. Llegaron al pequeño baño y el rubio se quitó la camiseta, dejando al aire su delgado aunque también trabajado torso junto a una espalda vendada.

-Vas a tener que quitarte también los pantalones- si las miradas mataran, Otabek acabaría de morir -bueno, si quieres mancharlo es cosa tuya- Yurio arrugo el morro, enseñando los dientes, como un tigre -o un gatito- cabreado y así lo hizo. Sin pudores, se quitó toda la ropa inferior y rápidamente se ató una toalla a la cintura.

-La toalla es para lavar así que no me importa mancharla- dijo más bien en un gruñido mientras se hacía una rápida coleta y se metía de cara en la ducha, dejando así la espalda hacia donde se encontraba el -no tan invitado- invitado. Otabek no dijo nada mientras se lavaba bien las manos y le quitaba el vendaje.

-Es una obra de arte..- dijo pasando los dedos suavemente por la blanca cintura, poniendo la piel de gallina al rubio, cosa que no mencionó pero no pasó desapercibida. -Cuando lo acabe será de los mejores tatuajes que habré hecho, vaya que sí- empezó a lavarlo con suaves toques de agua. Después, con un buen trozo de papel, absorbió la gran parte de agua a base de ligeros toques y acabó. -Dentro de unos veinte minutos te pondré la crema, hasta entonces no apoyes la espalda en ningún sitio- salió del baño y respiró hondo. Podía ser muy serio o burlón de puertas para fuera, pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo, ese rubio le iba a matar de lo precioso que era. Tan delicado y a la vez tan fuerte, esa doble esencia de indomable y sumiso.. Por supuesto que no iba a dejarlo pasar.

Se sentó en el sofá y sacó el paquete de tabaco sin pensar, al igual que el gesto de sacar el cigarro y encenderlo, le era tan natural como respirar. Piro se le echó encima mientras daba la primera calada. Cerró los ojos y pensó dónde acababa de meterse.

-Van a ser unas semanas entretenidas, desde luego- no percibió la zapatilla voladora hasta que chocó contra su cabeza, sacándole de su ensoñación.

-Si vas a fumar te vas a la galería, o a la terraza pero no me apestes el piso, idiota- el moreno chistó y se levantó.

-¿Y dónde se supone que hay alguna de esas dos cosas?- el rubio se avergonzó al recordar que no había acabado de enseñarle la casa. Se metió en la cocina con el kazajo tras él y abrió una puerta que había al final.

-Aquí está la galería- se dio la vuelta y fue a la habitación y allí había una puerta corredera de cristal -eso de ahí es la terraza, ahora vete para fuera antes de que me lo apestes todo-

-Sí, señor- se llevó la mano derecha recta a la frente haciendo un taconazo de lejía antes de abrir la puerta y salir a la terraza. El rubio dio un golpe de cabeza, haciendo agitar ligeramente su melena cuando pasó por su lado, mirándole desde unos centímetros más arriba. Después, se fue farfullando y empezó a recoger un poco -porque sí, tenía la casa bastante desordenada- mientras el kazajo se dio una vuelta por la terrazita y pudo observar que era casi más grande que la casa y que al rubio -al contrario que la broma que le había hecho anteriormente- le encantaban las plantas, ya que tenía más de una veintena repartidas por la terraza. El cigarro se le hizo corto, así que se encendió otro, y aunque había pensado en dejar la colilla en una planta, decidió guardarla y tirarla cuando entrara, si el rubio se encontraba una colilla en una de sus amadas plantas no se imaginaba lo que podría hacerle. Al acabarse el segundo hizo lo mismo y volvió a entrar, se lavó bien las manos y cogió la crema.

-Misheta*, ven aquí- llamó divertido y claramente no obtuvo respuesta -Yurio-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué haces?- dijo mirando curioso por el marco de la cocina.

-Tocar la flauta, ¿qué te pasa con preguntar las cosas que ves?- dijo batiendo unos huevos.

-¿Me estás haciendo la cena? Oh, si está buena aceptaré tus sentimientos- dijo melodramático el moreno y el rubio le dio la espalda. Perfecto. Se acercó y sin previo aviso empezó a aplicarle la crema.

-¡Ah! Joder Ota, que susto- dijo dando una buena bocanada de aire.

-¿Ota?- se sorprendió el moreno.

-Ah, ¿tú puedes llamarme "misheta" y yo no puedo abreviar tu nombre?- dijo alzando una ceja -te he escuchado, idiota- echó el huevo batido a la sartén mientras el kazajo le seguía echando la crema, divertido.

-Te pagaré un alquiler. Y la comida si así lo quieres- dijo el moreno observando la figura frente a él.

-No te preocupes, no me hace falta. Mientras no me quemes el sofá o la cama me vale- dijo pasando la tortilla recién hecha de la sartén a un plato y empezando a batir otro par de huevos. El kazajo vio su oportunidad en ese momento. Pasó sus manos de la espalda a la cintura y de ahí empezó a subirlas, llegando a acariciar la blanca tez del pecho ajeno.

-Puedo pagarlo de otra forma- susurró rozando su oreja con sus labios, haciendo temblar aún más al rubio entre sus brazos, quien poco a poco dejó el plato en la encimera y llevó sus manos a las morenas en su pecho. Giro un poco su rostro hacia donde se encontraba el del kazajo y de igual forma le susurró.

-¿Qué.. Crees.. Que.. Estás.. HACIENDO?- le pegó un codazo en las costillas y le echó de la cocina a patadas. -Te he dicho que como me hicieras algo raro te mataba, esto es sólo un aviso- dijo sin atreverse a mirarle. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y el kazajo se quedó en el suelo, con los ojos como platos, mirando aún hacia la puerta. Sí que le iba a costar faena hacerse con él. En cambio el rubio estaba que echaba humo, tanto por la vergüenza como por el cabreo. Sí que tenía ya una edad -sus recién cumplidos 18 años- pero en cuanto a amores y demás no tenía ni idea. Claro que notaba que de una forma u otra le atraía el tatuador, pero no sabía reaccionar bien a cómo se sentía. Acabó la tortilla y suspiró.

-Tú, a comer- dejó los platos y cubiertos sobre la pequeña mesa y fue a coger un par de cervezas.

-No, no bebo- el rubio encogió los hombros y fue por agua. Mientras el kazajo abrió la cerveza y le dio un trago. Al volver al rubio le dio un tic en el ojo. -Oh, ¿he dicho que no bebo? Perdón, quería decir que prefiero que no bebas después del tatuaje. Una cerveza no hace nada, pero por si acaso- dijo guiñandole un ojo. Casi podía oírse el chirriar de los dientes del rubio.

-Lo siento, pero voy a necesitar más de una para aguantarte aquí.. ¿cuanto? ¿Un par de días?-

-Un par o tres de semanas- dijo antes de darle otro trago.

-¿Perdona?-

-Perdonado-

Un silencio se instaló en la habitación. El rubio fue a la cocina y al volver se trajo un paquete de seis cervezas.

-Ya me lo retocaras si le pasa cualquier cosa, que para eso te pago y te aguanto-

-Bueno, como veas. Cuanto más tenga que retocar más sesiones necesitaré y más veces vendré a hacerte compañía- el rubio cogió el cuchillo y lo cogió de una forma poco convencional, más para apuñalar que para cortar comida. Respiró y empezó a comer. El kazajo le siguió y así tuvieron la cena más silenciosa junto a otra persona de sus vidas. Al acabar se sentaron en el sofá y pusieron la tele.

-..Katsuki Yūri y Viktor Nikivorof ganan por tercera vez consecutiva la medalla de..- el rubio cambió de canal y al moreno pareció ver un deje de dolor antes de que pusiera Disney Channel -A continuación Prodigiosa: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chatnoir-

-¿Te gusta Ladybug?- preguntó sorprendido el kazajo.

-¿Algún problema?- mientras lo decía, el moreno le tendió la mano. En el dedo anular de la mano derecha tenía tatuada la huella verde representativa del felino héroe. -¡Uoooh! ¿A que es genial? ¿Has visto los orígenes?-

-¡Por supuesto! Que preciosidad..- y así, entre héroes y cervezas fueron como quien no quiere la cosa adentrándose en la vida del otro.

-¿Y cuanto llevas tatuando?- dijo un ligeramente mareadillo Yurio con su quinta cerveza en la mano.

-Desde los dieciocho- respondió igual de agusto el kazajo frente a su también quinta cerveza.

-Ah.. ¿Y cuantos tienes?- dijo apoyando su mentón en su puño.

-Veintidós-

-Me duele admitirlo, pero he visto muchos de tus trabajos y son fantásticos-

-Muchas gracias, me halagas- dijo con falsa modestia. -¿Y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas?-

-Hasta hace poco era patinador profesional. Ahora soy profesor-

-¿Es demasiado preguntar el por qué de tu retirada?-

-Ja, no tranquilo. No es como si me hubiese pasado algo traumático o algo por el estilo es simplemente que.. Gané tres años seguidos y pensé que la mejor manera de inmortalizar mi arte era transmitiéndoselo a otros- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. -Supongo que en cierta forma haces lo mismo, ¿no? Dejar una parte de ti en los que tatuas-

-Sí, supongo que sí-

-¿Supones? ¿No es así?-

-Claro que dejo parte de mí en cada tatuaje pero.. Los clientes siempre vienen: "Quiero esto", "de esta forma", "no, así no, de este estilo".. Apenas puedo improvisar o hacer algo a mi propio estilo. -Se quedó un momento sumido en sus pensamientos- Me apasiona lo que hago, claro que dejo mi marca, es sólo que.. Siempre he soñado con que alguien confiara lo suficiente en mí para dejarme escoger absolutamente todo, conocerle lo suficiente para saber lo que quiere y como..- Yurio sonrió

-A mí me echaron bronca por saltarme las reglas en una competición, era demasiado joven para hacer un salto y al final lo quité del programa. Pero, cuando por fin pude hacerlo libremente en las competencias.. Fue lo mejor que pude hacer, fue increíble- miró al kazajo a los ojos antes de desviar la mirada.-Te dije que podrías experimentar así que.. Déjame ser tu cuádruple salchow- y con esa frase le brindó la sonrisa más cálida que le había dedicado a alguien desde que se había mudado a Barcelona, calentando así el corazón helado del kazajo. El moreno le acarició el rubio mechón de pelo libre que tenía por flequillo antes de acariciarle la mejilla y bajar a base de caricias hasta su mano.

-Gracias, Yurio- susurró antes de besar el dorso de su mano, dejándole más que sonrojado. -Si no fuese porque tienes la espalda hecha polvo ya estarías tirado en el sofá gritando mi nombre- lo dijo con una sonrisa tan inocente que a Yurio le costó entender lo que acababa de decir. Retiró la mano y fue a pegarle una hostia que él paró fácilmente. -Es broma, es broma- dijo riendo mientras paraba los golpes que intentaba darle el rubio.

-¡Ah! ¡Me voy a la cama!- se levantó y tras un muy ligero tambaleo se fue a la habitación y después volvió a salir. -¡Vete a la cama!- dijo cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que durmamos juntos?- le dijo levantándose. El rubio decidió dejar pasar el comentario. -Puedo dormir en el sofá, no te preocupes-

-Insisto, al fin y al cabo estás aquí por mí- como le había quedado muy flojo añadió un -idiota-

-Tienes una cama de matrimonio, ¿quieres que durmamos juntos?- vio la mirada asesina del rubio y empezó a explicarse. -No creo que sea lo mejor que duermas en un sitio tan estrecho y encima con respaldo, te vas a hacer polvo la espalda en todos los sentidos- levantó la mano y recitó: -"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"**- se dio cuenta de que inspirarse en los Merodeadores en esos momentos no era buena idea. -Quiero decir, que no pienso hacer nada raro- dijo con una sonrisa como bandera blanca. El rubio le miró de arriba a abajo.

-Es que no me pareces de fiar, no te preocupes, dormiré en el sofá- la cara de muerte sentimental de Otabek fue digna de ser comparada con "El Grito".

-Está bien..- se fue cabizbajo y allí se cambió y tumbó en la cama. Se encendió un cigarro y apagó la luz. -¡Vete fuera!- no había pasado medio minuto antes de que Yurio captara el olor del tabaco. Otabek se levantó pesadamente de la cama y salió a la terraza. No lo hacía queriendo, era sólo que.. Lo hacía sin pensar. Un vicio era un vicio. Al entrar decidió darle un último vistazo a Yurio y le vio tomando un vaso de leche con chocolate.

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- respondió el rubio con un bigote de chocolate. El kazajo sonrió y antes de girarse se señaló su propio labio y se lo lamió. El rubio lo imitó y se sonrojó al saborear a qué se refería.

A media noche Yurio ya se había cansado de dar un cuarto de vuelta. Boca abajo, mirando al respaldo, boca abajo, mirando al respaldo. Cansado se levantó y con cuidado se metió en la cama junto a Otabek, quien como esperándole había dejado un gran espacio libre.

Se subió desde los pies -ya que el espacio libre estaba entre la pared y Otabek- y gateó muy poco a poco para no despertarle aunque, claramente, no funcionó. El kazajo abrió los ojos y lo que vio le dejó sin habla. El rubio acercándose a gatas, con sus ojos iluminados más que nada por la luz de la ventana, con el cabello ahora suelto enmarcandole el rostro, casi confundiéndose con su torso blanco y desnudo.

-¿Angel?-

-¿Eh?-Se miraron un segundo antes de que el rubio se dejase caer sobre la almohada y se estirara bien. -Ah..- suspiró aliviado al estirar por fin bien la espalda. El kazajo como si siguiera soñando, se volvió a dormir.

-Ya me has apestado las almohadas..- dijo el rubio para sí hundiendo la nariz en esta, oliendo tanto el tabaco como el perfume de Otabek. -Ya verás tú para quitarlo..-

*en catalán es una forma de llamar a un felino o.. no sé cómo explicarlo. Es como un "gatito bonito" de por aquí:'D

**referencia al Mapa de los Merodeadores, de Harry Potter

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Buenas jovenasossss. Aquí el inicio de otra historia que no me he podido quitar de la cabeza. Sé que tengo cuentas pendientes peeero esta historia me rondaba tanto por la mente que he tenido que darle prioridad. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sigo siendo una novata así que cualquier comentario constructivo vendrá más que bien:D

¡Un grandioso abrazo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Smoke and Agape

Otabek se despertó con la primera luz de la mañana. Abrió los ojos y le pareció ver al rubio. Y así era. Yurio se abrazaba a su pecho, hecho una bolita con Piro hecho otra bolita de pelo en sus pies. Le acarició la mejilla y notó que estaba helado.

-¿Y se supone que es ruso? Si ya estamos en primavera..- susurró para sí tapándose a los dos. Estiró el brazo y cogió el móvil de la mesita. Cerca de las siete y era sábado. Podía remolonear un poco más aprovechando el momento. Paseó su mano por el blanco brazo para calentarlo con cuidado de no despertarle. No supo el tiempo que pasó mirándole, sus marcados rasgos, su rubio, casi blanquecino cabello, sus finos labios, sus largas pestañas.. Cuando notó que empezaba a despertarse decidió hacerse el dormido, para ver cómo reaccionaba. El rubio fue entre abriendo los ojos y aún sin saber muy bien dónde estaba estiró las piernas y las extendió aún más sobre el kazajo, al igual que los brazos. Después miró hacia arriba y vio el rostro supuestamente dormido del moreno. Le dio un vuelco al corazón, pero poco a poco fue llevando su mano hasta su mejilla. Pasó sus dedos por el oscuro cabello más largo de la parte superior y se sonrojó. Se recompuso y se levantó poco a poco, intentando no despertarle (aunque seguro que despertarle no). Fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno. Otabek tardó más de lo que él mismo esperaba de la emoción de las caricias de su receloso gatito. Y hablando de gatitos. Piro se acercó a él al igual que lo había hecho Yurio la noche anterior y al igual que él se le echó en el pecho.

-Buenos días precioso- dijo acariciándole antes de cogerle para levantarse. Después cogió el tabaco y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pijama -Buenos días Yuri- dijo apoyándose en el marco de la cocina. El rubio pegó un bote de la vergüenza.

-Buenos días- dijo sin dejar de mirar la tostadora, como si estuviera tostando el pan con la mirada. Otabek le dio un par de mimos más al felino antes de dejarle en el suelo.

-Diría que tiene hambre- dijo mientras pasaba tras Yurio y abría la galería.

-Sí, se despierta con un hambre voraz- dijo bajando su plato de comida húmeda junto al bol de agua. De mientras, Otabek ya se había encendido el cigarro. -Tío, te acabas de despertar, ¿es necesario?- dijo mirándole de reojo cogiendo las tostadas y poniéndolas en un plato con otro par de tostadas.

-¿Eh?- Otabek se miró el cigarro. -Ah, no sé, es como la gente que despierta y mira el móvil, es costumbre y no lo ven algo raro- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Yurio dejó los cafés, las tostadas y la mantequilla en la mesita que había en la cocina y se sentó. Poco después Otabek se sentó junto a él y empezaron a desayunar.

-¿Hace mucho que fumas?- preguntó Yurio como quien no quiere la cosa entre bocado y bocado.

-Desde los dieciocho- dijo el moreno antes de dar un gran sorbo. Yurio se le quedó mirando tras la taza de café. -¿Por qué? ¿Quieres probar..?- dijo sonriente, aunque no le hacía ni pizca de gracia el pensarlo.

-No, no..- desvió la mirada y siguió con el desayuno. -¿Hoy trabajas?-

-Esta tarde tengo un tattoo de dos horas, pero ya está, la gente no quiere desperdiciar los fines de semana sufriendo con un desconocido- dijo con una irónica sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que.. Vayamos a patinar?- dijo más que sonrojado. Otabek se sorprendió, pero eso no le impidió devolverle la sonrisa que le regaló Yurio la noche anterior.

-Me encantaría-

Se ducharon por turnos, Otabek le puso la crema, y mientras él acababa de arreglarse Yurio se fue diciendo que se veían abajo y que cerrara la puerta de golpe. Aprovechó para fumarse otro cigarro antes de salir. Al bajar se encontró a Yurio con casco en una gran moto con una mochila.

-Llévala tú- dijo pasándosela y así lo hizo. Después le dio un casco, se lo puso y subió. Otabek aprovechó el viaje para leer el braille del torso del chico como quien no quiere la cosa y el rubio no le dijo nada. Al llegar metieron los cascos en el espacio bajo el asiento y entraron al establecimiento. Yuri se había puesto un pantalón largo de chándal y una camiseta igualmente negra. El kazajo en cambio se puso unos tejanos algo más anchos y una sudadera.

-¿Has patinado alguna vez?- preguntó el rubio una vez se pusieron los patines, a punto de entrar a la pista.

-Depende, ¿es como los de ruedas?- preguntó poniéndose de pié.

-Más o menos- dijo sonriente el rubio. Entraron a la pista y el profesional le tendió la mano. -Dejate llevar- y así empezó a patinar tirando de él. Al poco tiempo ya le había cogido el truco e iba más o menos a su lado.

-Nada mal Ota, ahora, prueba a hacer esto- dijo Yurio con una sonrisa. Miró que no hubiera gente cerca e hizo un cuádruple salchow, seguido de un toe loop triple y una pirueta baja saltada. El kazajo se quedó con la boca abierta. Había sido precioso. Tanto su sonrisa como sus movimientos, tan fluidos, tan bellos.. Se acercó al rubio y le cogió de la mano apunto de caerse al intentar frenar, el rubio le sostuvo casi sin darse cuenta. Ya estaba acostumbrado con los críos.

-Eres increíble- dijo emocionado.

-En realidad es lo normal aquí- dijo sonrojado llevándose la otra mano a la nuca.

-No lo creo..- susurró más para sí que para Yurio, aunque eso no evitó que lo escuchara y le hizo sonrojarse. Pasaron en la pista un par de horas entre demostraciones y continuando de vez en cuando la conversación de la noche anterior.

-¿Cuanto llevas patinando?- preguntó un más que seguro Otabek sobre el hielo.

-Pues exactamente no lo sé.. Desde que tuve edad para ponerme unos patines-le respondió Yurio yendo hacia atrás. -Ah, lo que sí recuerdo es que empecé con mi abuelo. Apenas le llegaba a la cintura..- su sonrisa era tan melancólica que le dolió hasta al moreno. No hacía falta preguntar el por qué de ella, sus ojos decían que ya no estaba en este mundo.

-Ya veo.. ¿Y por qué Barcelona?- dijo intentando desviar el tema, aunque para su sorpresa y desgracia no fue así.

-Barcelona es especial.. Es donde gané mi primer Gran Prix Final como senior y me parece preciosa. Cuando mi abuelo.. Se podría decir que casi huí de Rusia no hace ni un año. No quería quedarme allí.- mientras hablaba se había adelantado un poco y había vuelto a patinar de frente, evitando así que el tatuador pudiera verle la cara. -En mi última competencia él..- Otabek cogió la mano del rubio y lo atrajo hacía sí haciéndole darse la vuelta y le abrazó, y sintió al rubio temblar entre sus brazos.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?- vio el asentimiento del ruso y salieron de la pista. Se quitaron los patines, Yurio guardó los suyos propios en su mochila y en el recibidor, cuando Otabek ya estaba saliendo, le llamo.

-Mira, este fue el Gran Prix de hace tres años- dijo mirando unas cuantas fotos que habían bien colocadas en un corcho. En la mayoría salía él en su programa corto, cuando superó la marca mundial. Y aunque más o menos salían todos, otra mayoría algo más pequeña se la habían dedicado al segundo ganador en el programa libre.

-Vaya.. Es.. Impresionante- se quedó boquiabierto al ver aquello. El rubio se veía hermoso sobre la pista, no le extrañaba que ganara tan seguido. -Se te ve feliz- dijo señalando una foto en la qué salía él encima de su entrenador, celebrando la puntuación en el kiss and cry.

-Lo estaba, vaya que sí- aunque mientras lo decía miraba al ganador de la medalla de plata. Katsuki Yūri, un gran amigo, desde luego. Aunque jamás lo admitiría. Y también miraba a la que fue su inspiración algún día y que, en esos momentos, patinaba junto al Yūri japonés.

-¿Ya no eres feliz al patinar?- esa pregunta lo pillo desprevenido, pero supo muy bien cómo responderlo.

-¿Por qué no volvemos esta noche y te respondo?- dijo el rubio saliendo del lugar, dando por terminado ese tema. Por el momento. El kazajo dudoso le siguió y fueron a un bar cerca de la pista.

-¿Qué querreis tomar?- preguntó la apuesta camarera.

-Una mediana- el rubio miro al kazajo para que pidiera él también.

-Dos medianas, gracias-

-Enseguida- echó un último vistazo al moreno antes de sonreír y girarse para llevar a cabo la comanda.

-Ni se te ocurra llevártela a casa- dijo el rubio cruzado de brazos, habiendo observado a la morena.

-¿De qué hablas tú ahora?- preguntó sinceramente el kazajo. Desde el día anterior todo lo que hacía era mirar al rubio, le parecía de lo más bonito.

-De la camarera, si quieres rollo te vas a tu casa- dijo más que seco. No sabía por qué no le hacía ninguna gracia el pensar que se fuera con otra. ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? Acababa de conocer a un idiota pervertido y ya estaba celoso, ¿desde cuando era él así? Se golpeó internamente por no estar más alerta de sus propios cambios. Otabek se encendió un cigarro y le dio una larga calada antes de contestar.

-¿Y para qué quiero yo una camarera si tengo a mi disposición una belleza como tú?- lo dijo tan serio que Yurio no podía creerse que fuese él realmente quien había dicho eso.

-¿Perdona?- el rubio le miró con el infierno en los ojos y Otabek le sonrió.

-Que fácil es cabrearte, pareces un gato de verdad- dijo divertido estirando la mano antes de acariciarle la mejilla. Yurio se giró rápidamente, intentando pegarle un mordisco en el molesto dedo pero el tatuador fue más rápido. -Reaccionas exactamente igual que uno- dijo con una resplandeciente sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en la mano con la que sujetaba el cigarro.

-Aquí las tenéis- dijo la camarera dejando las jarras de cerveza fría sobre la mesa. -Y aquí tienes- dijo extendiéndole un pequeño papel a Otabek. Tenía un número de teléfono y un "Anna". Se retiró sin decir nada más, lanzándole una lujuriosa mirada al moreno.

-Tsk, como se nota que no te ha visto de pie- se rió el rubio antes de darle un buen trago. El kazajo sonrió burlón.

-Sí, bueno, siento que no haya ido a por ti. Estás desesperadito, ¿eh? ¿Quieres mimitos?-

-No te aguanto- Yurio se bebió más de media jarra de golpe. -Anna, otra por fa-

-Un segundo Yu- pidió la joven entrando al bar para ir a buscarla. Otabek suspiró y tras un par de largas caladas acabó el cigarro y como le supo a poco, se encendió otro.

-Así que eres amigo de Anna- dijo haciéndole llegar gran parte del humo sin querer.

-Vengo aquí cinco veces a la semana, ¿tú qué crees?- se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Yurio se rebuscó en los bolsillos y al fin encontró lo que buscaba. -Creo que me arrepentiré de esto..- dijo arrastrando algo sobre la mesa sin mirarle. -Ni se te ocurra perderlas- apoyó su cabeza en su muñeca mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa y le miró. Le vio de piedra, sin palabras.

-Aquí tienes- dijo la morena dejando una nueva jarra y retirando la vieja. La pareja de clientes siguió en silencio unos segundos, el cual fue amortiguado por el sonido de las llaves chocando entre sí.

-Muchas.. Muchas gracias- dijo aún sorprendido el moreno mirando el llavero que había escogido el rubio.

-No te rías, era uno que tenía por casa- lo decía porque era de un pequeño gatito de peluche, coincidiendo con la conversación anterior.

-Para nada. Muchas gracias- Otabek se guardó las llaves sonriente. -Brindemos pues- dijo alzando su jarra y el rubio chocó la suya con la de él.

-Por que no me arrepienta de esto-

-Por que nos lo pasemos en grande y por un tatuaje aún mayor- Yurio bebió de inmediato pero el moreno apoyó la jarra y la movió un poco por la mesa antes de beber.

-¿Así es como se hace en Kazajistán?- preguntó curioso el ruso.

-No, es algo que he aprendido aquí: "Quién no apoya no foll.."-

-Lo he pillado, lo he pillado. Me repugnas- le cortó antes de que acabara. Otabek rió y bebió lo que quedaba de cerveza y después, en cuatro caladas se acabó el cigarro. -¿Fumas antes de tatuar?- preguntó el rubio mirándole tras la jarra.

-De normal sí, ¿por?-

-No quiero que me dejes ese olor en la espalda-

-Eres idiota, ¿verdad?- dijo riendo. Y aunque intentó disimularlo con cara de pocos amigos, le hacía feliz verle sonreír. No sabía por qué se sentía así, pero le gustaba. Y entre charla y bronca comieron e hicieron hasta la sobremesa. Estuvieron horas hablando de las cosas más superfluas de sus vidas, aunque de vez en cuando salía algún tema difícil de tratar. En esos momentos de normal acudían a su discusión sobre Anna para cambiar de tema.

-¿Y tus padres?- preguntó Otabek tras acabar otro cigarro.

-No tengo ni idea- dijo desviando la mirada. -No los conocí y diría que me adoptó mi abuelo. Pero ya sabes, de ninguna de las partes, si no un señor que quería un hijo. Pero gracias a él soy lo que soy y espero haberle hecho tan feliz como él me hizo a mí- se miró el reloj y abrió los ojos. -¿No tenías que tatuar esta tarde? Son las cuatro- Otabek se levantó de un salto. -¡Anna, te pago luego!-

-Para variar..- dijo sonriente la camarera viendo como los nuevos compañeros de piso corrían hacia la moto y se montaban rápidamente.

-¿Laura? Sí, lo siento, estoy de camino, llego en nada- el kazajo gritaba a todo pulmón para que la mujer a la que había llamado por teléfono pudiera escucharle. -Va Yuri, este trasto tiene más potencia. ¡Utilízala!-

-¡Tu culo gordo hace que una parte de esa gran potencia se vaya a intentar aguantarlo, idiota!- Yurio estaba que echaba humo, estaba desperdiciando su día libre con ese patán para tener que llevarle volando a trabajar. Y así, entre gritos y acelerones llegaron al local de tatuajes.

-Lo siento mucho Laura, vamos para dentro- dijo el moreno mientras subía la persiana de la puerta del local. La chica le sonrió conciliadoramente y entró seguida de un rubio con cara de mosqueo. El moreno se metió en la sala donde tatuaba para ir poniendo a punto la máquina y la tinta, fue entonces cuando el rubio retuvo a la chica con unos golpecitos en el hombro antes de que entrara con él.

-Laura, ¿verdad?- dijo intentando parecer simpático y ella vio el intento.

-Sí, encantada. ¿Y tú eres..?- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Yuri- respondió sorprendido por la amabilidad de la chica respondiendo al apretón. -Esto.. ¿Te importaría que viera como te hace el tatuaje? A mí me lo está haciendo en la espalda y lo único que veo son puntitos volando cuando me mareo- dijo exponiendo su parte más bromista. Una cantarina carcajada salió de la morena.

-Por supuesto, así podrás decirme si va quedando bien, porque me lo va a hacer en el muslo y diría que tengo que estar tumbada-

-Genial- En ese momento Otabek se asomó un poco para hacerle una señal para que pasara y se sorprendió al ver que el rubio también entraba. La chica, al ver su cara de desconcierto, le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho.

-No te preocupes, le he dicho que podía mirar- el kazajo asintió encogiendo los hombros

-Bien. ¿La cinta con el kunai?

-Exactamente- dijo la chica más que sonriente. Otabek asintió y cogió un pedazo de papel pintarrajeado.

-Te lo pongo de pie y luego te tumbaras, ¿bien?- la chica asintió y separó un poco las piernas. Otabek se arrodilló y rodeó parte del muslo con el papel. -El kunai en el lateral, ¿verdad?-

-Ajá- y así Ota pegó finalmente el papel a la piel y tras unos segundos lo quitó, dejando los rayotes en la pierna. Se podía distinguir bastante bien una especie de venda que no llegaba a conectar por la parte interior de la pierna, y como habían comentado, se adivinaba un kunai en el lateral exterior de la pierna. A pesar de lo que era, se veía femenino y delicado, como una liga. Acentuaba en cierta forma la definida sensualidad de la chica. La morena se tumbó boca abajo en la camilla y Otabek se puso manos a la obra. Yurio se puso al lado contrario, a una cierta distancia para no estorbar, pero le encantaba ver el proceso y no sólo eso, si no también el brillo que destellaba en los ojos del moreno con el movimiento de la aguja. Realmente tardó dos horas en hacer todo aquello, cosa que al rubio -contando con que todas sus habilidades artísticas se basaban en el baile- le parecía imposible hacerlo en una hoja en lo que le quedaba de vida. Vio que la chica ya conocía al moreno de antes porque tuvieron una conversación típica de conocidos que hacía mucho que no se veían. Ota al acabar limpió y ungüentó bien el tatuaje.

-¿Quieres verlo antes de que te lo tape?- la chica se levantó de un bote de la camilla y fue a un espejo de cuerpo entero que había tras la puerta.

-Es.. Precioso- dijo con una sonrisa tonta moviendose -seguramente inconscientemente- de forma seductora de un lado a otro para verlo entero. De un salto llegó al moreno y le dio un fuerte abrazo. -Has vuelto a hacer otra obra de arte- le moreno correspondió con una sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro.

-Me alegro mucho- le tapó y vendó bien la pierna, le dio las instrucciones para los cuidados, la chica le pagó y tras muchos agradecimientos, se fue.

-Es impresionante- dijo el rubio en cuanto Laura salió por la puerta.

-Tú tienes a Anna, yo a Laura..- el moreno sonrió divertido antes de cambiar su expresión a una de dolor al recibir el golpe en la espalda del blancuzco.

-Yo también quiero algo así- dijo serio.

-¿Quieres una liga?- preguntó aún divertido Otabek.

-Algo que se mezcle tan bien en mi cuerpo. Parecía hecho para ella-

-Por desgracia, ya lo tienes. Bueno, o lo tendrás- Yurio lo flipo un momento antes de llevarse una mano al hombro.

-¿Queda así de bien? ¿Se mezcla tan bien con mi cuerpo?- Otabek se apartó un poco y sacó el móvil.

-Quítate la camiseta- el rubio iba a rechistar pero de verdad tenía ganas de ver cómo le quedaba. Se giró y obedeció. Vio el flash de la cámara y se giró.

-Pocas veces me ha venido alguien con una idea que se meta tanto en la piel- Yurio al verlo abrió los ojos como platos. Había acabado todo el delineado y había empezado a sombrear alguna que otra zona. La propia fisionomía del tigre se mezclaba con la de su espalda, dándole vida incluso antes de terminarlo. Ese tatuaje también estaba hecho para él.

-Vaya.. Creo que aún no te había dado las gracias así que.. Eso.. Gracias- dijo poniéndose de nuevo la camiseta, sin darse cuenta de la cercanía y la cara que había puesto Otabek.

-Es mi trabajo-

-Siendo así de bueno tengo hasta ganas de que llegue el día en que te apetezca probar algo- Yurio lo dijo sin pensar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, su pálida piel empezó a tornarse magenta bajo la atenta mirada del moreno, como si le quemara con la mirada.

-Tengo una cita esta noche, pero hasta entonces tengo tiempo- Yurio se giró casi furioso, entonces recordó que la cita era con él.

-Como veas- por toda respuesta, el moreno entró de nuevo en la sala de tatuar. -Vete tú a saber qué hace- refunfuño para sí mismo el ruso mientras entraba tras él. Cuando se sentó en la camilla, el moreno ya se había sentado en el escritorio y se había puesto a dibujar. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más nervioso se ponía el rubio, ya que no le había dicho absolutamente nada sobre el diseño.

-Levantate y date la vuelta- que de repente Otabek hablara sobresaltó al rubio y un tanto receloso, obedeció. Notó como pegaba el papel garabateado sobre su codo derecho, por detrás. Sin siquiera enseñarle el diseño. Al rubio se le puso la piel de gallina con el roce de sus manos cálidas. -Ya puedes tumbarte, boca abajo-

-¿No piensas enseñarme nada?-

-¿No confías en mí?-

-Acabo de conocerte-

-Sí y me has acogido y me has dado las llaves de tu casa, muchas gracias- el rubio refunfuñó y se tumbó. Vio como el moreno iba preparando las tintas, abría y colocaba la aguja,.. -¿De verdad confías en mí?-

-Empieza antes de que me arrepienta- vio la boca del moreno curvarse hacia arriba antes de escuchar y notar la aguja bailar. -Ah, ahí me duele más- se quejó el rubio.

-Sí, lo siento, he empezado en la zona más cercana al codo porque duele algo más, pero no es nada que no puedas soportar, ¿verdad, misheta?- el tono era alegre mientras deslizaba la aguja por la pálida piel. El rubio resopló y se puso a mirar como podía el rostro feliz del moreno, que lo notó y le devolvió la mirada, guiñándole pícaro un ojo. El rubio le sacó la lengua, pero cuando el moreno volvió al trabajo, sonrió. No habían pasado dos horas cuando el moreno empezó a limpiar el tatuaje.

-¿Ya?-

-¿Qué querías? ¿Una manga japonesa? Porque no se me habría ocurrido- Ungüentó el tatuaje y se apartó sonriente. -¿Quieres verlo? Es bastante chorra, pero me ha quedado bonico- el rubio se puso de pie y se acercó al espejo de la habitación. Giró el brazo dudoso, pero al verlo soltó una sonrisa.

-Que arte tienes cabrón- dijo echándose a sus brazos. Aunque cuando recuperó la compostura se separó bruscamente. -Es genial- el moreno sonrió cálidamente, derritiendo otro poco el helado corazón del ruso. Era un tatuaje sencillo, una jarra de cerveza vista desde arriba, en el punto exacto para que se distinguiera lo que era y el contenido parecía helado y cortado, como si fuera una pista de hielo.

-Estaba por cobrarte, pero creo que voy a pagarte a ti- dijo sacando la cartera y el rubio, en su faceta más dulce, le cogió la cartera, se la cerró y se la devolvió.

-Ni se te ocurra- se percató de que se había acercado demasiado, pero no tenía el valor ni las ganas para retirarse. -No sabía que lo quería hasta que lo he visto en mi piel, es genial, no pienso aceptar nada más tuyo, no podría pagartelo- Yurio se odiaba por mostrarle su faceta más vulnerable a un desconocido, pero había algo en él que le inspiraba la suficiente confianza como para sacar esa faceta a la luz. Otabek sonrió y pasó una mano por su mejilla, haciendo que el rubio cerrase los ojos y mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al del ruso.

-Podrías pagarmelo muy facilmente- susurró casi rozando sus labios. Cuando Yuri percibió su cercanía abrió los ojos. Un rápido movimiento en la habitación, un gemido y Otabek se apartó con las manos en la frente. Yurio le había dado un cabezazo.

-¿PERO COMO TE ATREVES?- dijo un más que cabreado ruso, acercándose amenazadoramente al moreno. -Como vuelvas a sugerir algo así te rompo la nariz- se giró y se fue del local a un paso acelerado, a los pocos segundos, se escuchó el rugido de una moto pasando a toda velocidad.

-Esto me va a llevar mucho tiempo..- se lamentó el kajazo, aún restregándose la mano en el futuro chichón. Había aprendido una gran lección, no volvería a hacer nada que el rubio no le permitiera, él marcaba los límites, desde luego. Recogió y limpió la sala y se fue corriendo a casa del rubio. Aunque tenía las llaves, prefirió picar al timbre.

-¿Yurio?- llamó a través de la puerta.

-Vete, no quiero volver a ver tu cara-

-¿Podemos hablarlo?-

-Para eso tendría que ver tu cara y como lo haga, te la rompo-

-Me arriesgaré- el moreno pudo oír la discusión que tenía consigo mismo el rubio antes de escuchar las fuertes pisadas hacia la puerta y cómo quitaba el seguro.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Puedo pasar?- vio el fuego y el infierno en la mirada del rubio y se echó un poco hacia atrás, con las manos en alto. -Me comportaré, de verdad, sólo quiero disculparme como es debido- mantuvo un momento más su mirada antes de que el rubio se apartara de la puerta, dejándole pasar. Fueron al comedor y el moreno se sentó en el sofá, esperando que el rubio hiciera lo mismo, pero no. -¿No te sientas?-

-No sé, ¿qué tienes preparado ahora?- el rubio estaba cabreado. Mucho. No entendía como podía hacerle tan feliz y cabrearle tanto en un plazo tan extremadamente corto de tiempo. El moreno se movió hacia un lado, dejando el centro del sofá para estar junto al apoya brazos. El ruso se sentó aún con los brazos frente al pecho.

-Yo.. Lo siento mucho. Estaba muy feliz y creí que.. Tú me.. No, a ver, no tiene excusa, no quería obligarte a nada, ni mucho menos, pero te veía tan receptivo..- mientras el moreno hablaba jugaba con el paquete de tabaco que tenía entre las manos, que inicialmente había sacado para fumarse pero había recordado que al rubio no le gustaba que fumara en el piso. El pálido rostro del ruso se fue enrojeciendo según hablaba -Sé que nos conocimos ayer, que soy un completo desconocido que ha invadido tu vida y que no tienes ningún motivo para confiar en mí- cuando dijo eso último vio como el rubio se llevaba la mano al último tatuaje que le había hecho e interiormente se alegró. -Pero no pienso mentir, creo que ya lo sabes, pero te lo confirmaré. Me atraes. No sé por qué, pero no puedo evitarlo- con esto último miró al rubio a los ojos. Lo poco que pudo, ya que el ruso miraba a todas partes más que sonrojado. -Mírate misheta, parece que no se te hayan declarado en la vida- lo dijo con su típico tono humorístico, quitándole mucha seriedad a la situación, cosa que no venía mal.

-¿Quieres que pateé lo único que llevas sin tatuar?- dijo apretando la mandíbula, refiriéndose a su rostro.

-No es lo único sin tatuar- el moreno le guiñó un ojo mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo. Volvió a ver el inframundo en los ojos ajenos. -Vale, ya está, ya está- abrió y cerro el paquete de tabaco. -Entonces.. ¿Puedo seguir aquí?- la pregunta pilló desprevenido al rubio, que volvió a su faceta tímida.

-Como quieras..- dijo de morros.

-Genial, quítate la ropa, te pondré los tatuajes a punto antes de irnos- el rubio suspiró, asintió y obedeció mientras se dirigían al cuarto de baño. No tardaron nada en limpiarlos y volver a taparlos, el rubio se cambió de ropa y salieron de casa, aún un poco cortados por la conversación anterior. El rubio no podía creerse que le estuviera pasando todo aquello, no podría haber sentido más emociones en un sólo día aunque quisiera, o eso es lo que pensaba. Volvieron a la pista de patinaje que empezaba a cerrar. Yurio le pidió a un conocido que le dejara la pista cinco minutos y el chico dijo que se encargaría de todo. Al poco tiempo el rubio ya tenía los patines puestos.

-Esto hace mucho que no lo hago pero.. Espero que lo entiendas igualmente. Oh- le tendió el móvil con una canción en pausa "Ai ni tsuite- Agape". El moreno fruncio un poco el ceño. Al ver la cara de desconcierto del kazajo, el rubio se explico. -Cuando llegue al centro de la pista, ponla, sientela, mírame. No apartes tus ojos de mí- el moreno asintió y el rubio se dirigió, como había dicho, al centro de la pista. Otabek obedeció y una canción casi angelical empezó a sonar. Observó al rubio, vio como su expresión cambiaba a una más vulnerable, más, al igual que la canción, angelical y a la vez extremadamente triste, mirando siempre que la coreografía se lo permitía al techo, aunque estaba claro que su mirada iba más allá aunque le pareció notar que dirigía su mirada hacía él un par de veces y eso le hizo ruborizarse hasta las orejas. Los suaves y fluidos movimientos parecían contar una historia para sordos, que no se percibe con los sentidos, si no con el corazón. El moreno, a pesar de no saber nada sobre patinaje, se echó a llorar. Por el trabajo del rubio, por todas sus pérdidas, porque fue, simplemente, como si le hubiera derribado las vallas que mantenían su propio dolor en su interior, siempre encerrado en lo más hondo de su ser. Y ahí estaba, un ruso jadeante saliendo de la pista tras acabar la coreografía, y a pesar de verle llorar, le sonrió cariñosa, triste y cansadamente y se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra, no había idioma que pudiera expresar lo que sentían mejor que la misma situación, que la danza, que los gimoteos y soplidos del moreno, que los ojos enrojecidos del patinador. Cuando se le pasó un poco, dejaron la pista y volvieron a casa sin decir una palabra. Al llegar, el ruso se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena y el moreno fue a la terraza, a fumar todo lo que ese día no le había permitido. No podía parar de reproducir los movimientos del pálido chico que le acogía en su casa, había expresado un amor infinito, pero también un dolor que parecía perforarle el alma. Volvió a llorar, casi se acabó el paquete, y cuando pensaba que se iba a quedar dormido ahí, sentado en el suelo de la terraza, oyó su voz llamarle y con un inmenso esfuerzo, se levantó y acudió a su llamada.

-Salchichas y patatas, ¿te parece?- le preguntó sirviendo los platos en la mesa del comedor.

-No hay nada que me apetezca más- y así, sentados en el sofá, cenaron en silencio, viendo la tele. Estaban ya acabando cuando el ruso se atrevió a hablar.

-Apestas a tabaco-

-Sí, lo siento, no podía parar-

-Te vas a matar-

-De algo hay que morirse- al decir esto, el rubio le miró cabreado.

-No sabes lo que dices- se acabó su última patata y se levantó bruscamente. Llevó su plato a la cocina y se fue a la habitación. -Apaga la tele cuando vayas a venir- le dijo aún con tono cabreado desde la habitación, donde seguramente se estaba cambiando. El moreno obedeció, llevó el plato a la cocina, apagó la tele y las luces y fue a la habitación del rubio. Se lo encontró ya en la cama, en la parte que daba a la pared, dándole la espalda y tapado hasta el cuello. El moreno se puso el pantalón del pijama en un plis plas y se tumbó junto a él.

-Buenas noches, Yurio- por toda contestación recibió un gruñido. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. A los pocos segundos escuchó el susurró triste del rubio.

-A mi abuelo.. Se lo llevó el tabaco- al escuchar eso Otabek giró el rostro hacia el bulto que era Yurio, sorprendido, no se lo esperaba. -Lo dejó cuando me adoptó pero.. Había tenido una mala vida y todo lo que le había consolado antes de tenerme había sido el tabaco. Por eso yo..- se oyó una honda respiración, el rubio trataba de calmarse -sé que es tu vida y todo lo demás, pero no me gusta que la gente que aprecio fume. Ni aunque sea un gilipollas al que acabo de conocer, ya que yo, no sé por qué, me siento ligado a él- el moreno ni respiraba. Le sorprendió esa declaración, desde luego. Pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿estar triste por la historia de su abuelo?, ¿cabreado porque acababa de llamarle gilipollas?, ¿feliz por saber que de un modo u otro le importaba? La cabeza le iba a toda pastilla, pero antes de que llegara a una conclusión, notó como el rubio se movía a su lado y al bajar la vista lo vio hecho una bola mirando hacia él, con la mirada, aún llorosa, fija en la suya. -No te voy a decir que lo dejes, no es cosa mía, simplemente quería que lo supieras- Yurio acercó sus labios a los del moreno, pero se sonrojó y se echó a temblar antes de poder acabar la acción. Nada de esto pasó desapercibido para el moreno. Cogió el rostro del rubio por las barbilla, sorprendiéndole, y a diferencia de lo que creía que pasaría, se la agachó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias por contarmelo- al volver a mirar al rubio vio sus ojos aún más brillantes, totalmente rojo, casi encima suyo. Se preguntó de dónde había sacado tanto autocontrol. El rubio bajó la mirada y se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Buenas noches, Ota-

-Buenas noches, Yurio- y así, abrazados a un desconocido, se sintieron más en casa que los últimos años.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡Buenas mishetas! Lo sé, lo estáis flipando porque no he tardado medio año en actualizar. Yo también.

Espero que os esté gustando y que disfruteis esta historieta, sé que no está del tdo bien que yo lo diga, pero a mí me encanta:'D

¡Gracias por apoyar a esta novata y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Un abrazo!


	3. El Señor de los Mishinus

¡Buenas mishetas! Espero que os esté gustando la historieta que se monta esta novata:D

Respuestas a comentarios:

Gin59: Gracias por creer que merezco más atención, es todo un elogio:D Sé que la historia va muy rapida pero me quería centrar más en la convivencia e ir directamente al salseo. Intento darle cierta.. ¿tranquilidad? porque eso a mí me hace cogerle mucho cariño a los fics, perO TENGO TANTAS GANAS DE QUE PASEN LAS COSAS QUE NO ME PUEDO CONTENER O Soy como una cría mimada que quiere las cosas YA y bueno.. así surge:'3 Muchas gracias por la atención que le prestas a mi historieta y los ánimos que me infundas, ¡espero que te siga gustando! Un grandioso saludo

Malu: Me alegro de que te guste más allá de tus preferencias, eso quiere decir que puedo llegar a más público del que pensaba. Gracias:D

Guest: ¡Muchas graciaas! Tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer un Ota más osado y humorístico. A Yurio intento dejarlo igual porque me parec tal y como es para esta historia:3 ¡Un abrazote!

No os entretengo más (en realidad sí peo me refiero a que no os entretengo más de entreteneros. Vaya lío) ¡Allá va! Que lo disfruteis:D

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las luces de la bien entrada mañana entraban ya a raudales por la ventana, iluminando a las dos siluetas sobre el mullido colchón. Otabek abrió poco a poco los ojos, situandose, como cada mañana. Un destello le hizo volver a entrecerrarlos. Cuando volvió a mirar, vio que había sido un potente reflejo de la rubia cabellera que se hallaba entre sus brazos. Sonrió. No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Pero ahí estaba, un pequeño e indefenso rubio, como un ángel herido. Acarició la suave melena, no supo cuanto tiempo, pero lo hizo hasta que el otro despertó.

-Buenos días- dijo con la voz un tanto ronca, aún acariciándole. El rubio le miró aún endormiscado y se echó aún más encima de él, abrazándole con todo el cuerpo. Otabek, aunque sorprendido, respondió al abrazo feliz, entrelazando sus piernas y acercándole aún más a él. -¿Quieres que haga yo el desayuno?- el rubio asintió con la cabeza y pareció percatarse por fin realmente de su presencia. Levantó la mirada, sonrojado y vio al moreno sonriendole cariñosamente. Se percató de su postura y su cercanía y pareció enmudecer. Otabek se lo estaba pasando genial con las reacciones del rubio y le alegró ver que ninguna era de rechazo. El rubio volvió a agachar la cabeza y espachurro un poco más a su compañero de piso antes de darse la vuelta de un bote, quitándole toda la manta al moreno.

-Un par de huevos fritos estarían bien, sí- Otabek río y acarició su cabello una última vez antes de salir de la cama y empezar a preparar el desayuno. El rubio, por su parte, se había enroscado en las sábanas, como si fuera una crisálida, y estaba rojo hasta las raíces de la rubia melena, ese hombre hacía que hiciera cosas raras y lo peor de todo es que le gustaba. Poco a poco fue saliendo de su refugio y se sentó en el borde de la cama aún un poco avergonzado cuando vio, sorprendido, que el paquete de tabaco del moreno seguía sobre la mesita. Una de las cosas que había aprendido de él en esos dos días era que no solía separarse de esa cajita. Puede que fuera casualidad o que simplemente se le hubiera olvidado, pero le alegró pensar que en parte fuese por lo que le había contado la noche anterior, que indirectamente fuera por él. Se levantó sonriente y fue a la cocina, donde vio al moreno acabar de servir la mesa y bajarle la comida al mauyante gatito y donde éste se sorprendió por la alegría que reflejaba. Desayunaron tranquilamente, como un buen domingo requería y aunque hiciera dos días que se conocían, sentían que eran amigos de toda la vida con su correspondiente complicidad.

-¿Hoy trabajas?- preguntó el rubio al acabarse su café.

-No, hoy por desgracia tengo libre- el moreno, en cambio, apenas había empezado. Para lo flacucho que era el rubio comía mucho y muy rápido.

-¿Por desgracia?-

-No es que no aprecie tu compañía, creeme, pero me encanta mi trabajo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. El rubio le entendió a la perfección. Hablaron de cosas sin importancia mientras el kazajo terminaba de desayunar.

-Ve desvistiéndote, ahora voy- dijo levantándose y recogiendo los platos. El rubio asintió y se fue al baño, aprovechó para darse una ducha viendo que el moreno iba a fregar los platos y la mesa. A los diez minutos entró el moreno, oliendo a tabaco. Pudo ver como algo cambiaba en la expresión del rubio, pero no logró averiguar el qué. Cuando el rubio se giró avergonzado en la ducha dándole la espalda, se maldijo por haberse ilusionado con esa tontería. Notó el agua tibia y después las manos del tatuador. Notó cómo recorría el tatuaje limpiando los restos de crema o siguiendo las líneas (aunque seguía sin tener muy claro si eran las del tatuaje o las de su propio cuerpo). Después, de igual modo en el codo, con una calidad extraña, como si estuviera limpiando a su hermano y no a un desconocido. Se le puso la piel de gallina y el moreno lo tomó como una señal. Paseó sus dedos desde el codo hasta el hombro y desde allí, bajó hasta la fina cintura, sobresaltando al rubio cuando intentó moverla a su..

-Ota..- y ahí estaba el tigre. El kajazo sonrió y se retiró, no era el momento. Le dio suaves toques con la toalla a los tatuajes antes de, como siempre, volver a untarlos de crema y el del codo volver a taparlo.

-Cuando te lo limpie esta noche ya no tendré que volver a taparlo- mientras el moreno decía esto, le pasó la toalla para que saliera de la ducha, sonrojando al rubio hasta tonalidades inimaginables. El moreno se echó a reír antes de salir al comedor para dejarle ponerse el pijama tranquilo. Escuchó un murmullo malhumorado en ruso al cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró y fue a la galería a fumarse otro cigarro. Lo había intentado, no se había decidido a dejarlo, pero sí que había pensado en reducir la cantidad que fumaba, pero le era difícil. Sobretodo cuando tenía que contenerse cada dos por tres con el rubio. Se llevó la mano, inconscientemente a la frente y notó un pinchazo de dolor. El cabezazo del día anterior había sido efectivo.

-Ota, voy a poner una lavadora, ¿tienes algo para lavar?- el rubio ya se había vestido e iba con un montón de ropa entre los brazos a la galería, donde se encontraba la lavadora. Vio al moreno fumando de nuevo y frunció el entrecejo. El kazajo intentó cambiar el tema de discusión antes de que empezara.

-Tengo un chichón-

-¿Qué?- vio al moreno señalarse la frente antes de hacer un gesto hacia delante. El rubio se ruborizó y metió rápidamente la ropa en la lavadora. -¿Tienes ropa o no?- no se atrevió a mirarle de nuevo a la cara, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el moreno, que aprovechó para acercarse un poco. Haciéndose el tonto, posó una mano en su mejilla, haciéndole que le mirara.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás colorado- pudo notar como el rubio dejaba de respirar.

-Estoy bien- se giró y se fue al comedor -tienes dos minutos para meter lo que tengas que lavar en la lavadora, pesado- el moreno obedeció y el rubio le enseñó cómo iba su lavadora.

-¿Y que planes hay para hoy?-

-¿No tienes vida propia o qué?-

-Pues no-

-Pues ya sabes qué hacer-

-Va Yurio- se sentaron en el sofá y el moreno le dio un suave codazo.

-Es domingo, no me vengas con querer salir-

-Yo no he dicho que quiera salir-

-Bien- el rubio se levantó y en un minuto ya había una película reproduciéndose.

-¿El Señor de los Anillos?-

-Hoy vamos a hacer una súper maratón, sí señor- Yurio se recostó en el sofá y Piro se le tiró encima. -¿Algún problema?- preguntó el ruso alzando una ceja. Vio al moreno sonreír antes de recostarse junto a él.

-Me encanta esta saga- el rubio le permitió esa cercanía y el moreno lo tomó como una pequeña victoria. Poco después de abandonar La Comarca, Yurio empezó a acariciar suavemente el pelo indómito del kazajo, dejando sonrojado tanto a uno como a otro. El moreno por su parte posó su mano en el muslo ajeno poco a poco, notando como se tensaba pero no protestaba. Eso en el idioma del rubio quería decir que estaba bien, pero que fuera con cuidado y así fue. Le acarició poco a poco, dentro del margen establecido por los gruñidos del rubio y así pasaron el día. Entre caricias, posturas raras, espadas, parones para ir a por comida y birras, un gato yendo y viniendo y algún que otro amago de abrazo. Estuvieron casi doce horas para ver toda la saga, pero como no tenían prisa, no les importó, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. Eran ya casi las doce cuando acabaron El Retorno del Rey. No habían hecho absolutamente nada, pero eso podía resultar extremadamente cansado. El rubio bostezo y el moreno le miró embobado, era como ver bostezar a un gatito, un precioso gatito.

-Ambs.. ¿Te lavo los tatus y vamos a la cama?- el rubio asintió restregándose los ojos como un niño pequeño, dejando sin aire al moreno. Fueron a la ducha y así lo hicieron, Otabek ya no tapó el segundo tatuaje. El moreno se ducho y pensaba encontrarse al rubio ya dormido al salir, pero no fue así. Estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, mirándole cansado. El moreno apagó la luz y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Pasa algo?- la luz de la noche entraba por la ventana, dejando que pudieran verse.

-Hoy apenas has fumado-

-No me dejas fumar en el comedor-

-Podrías haber salido-

-No quería dejarte por un cigarro- Yurio suspiró y Otabek pudo entrever una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué haces esto si acabas de conocerme?-

-Porque siento que no es así, que nos conocemos de siempre, o al menos de antes- silencio.

-Eso le dirás a todos los clientes que te acogen en su casa-

-Es la primera vez que hago que alguien me acoja en su casa- otro silencio, cortado por el sonido de las telas al moverse. Yurio se posó frente a Otabek.

-¿Tienes pareja?- vio al moreno negar. El rubio suspiró de nuevo y posó sus manos en sus mejillas. -¿Vas a dejarme tirado?- notó cómo volvía a negar. Sonrió -Bueno, eso ya lo veremos- subió sus manos y le tapó los ojos. Después, reuniendo todo su coraje, acercó su rostro al del moreno. Rozó sus narices, sus labios y, finalmente, se unieron en un cariñoso e inexperto beso. Tenían los nervios a flor de piel, el moreno entendía lo importante que era para el rubio aquél primer paso y para él, aunque ya había besado y había hecho más que eso, parecía que lo hacía de verdad por primera vez. Fue un beso largo, aunque les pareció un instante. Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban tumbados y el moreno intentaba desnudar poco a poco al rubio, que le detuvo jadeante.

-Yo..yo no.. Ota..- Otabek lo entendió a la perfección.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Tú dirás- atrajo al rubio hacia sí en un abrazo. -Soy tan feliz, Yurio- el rubio alzó la cabeza, mirándole desde su pecho, como si le viera por primera vez. Observó como un par de lágrimas rodaban brillantes por sus mejillas y fue rápidamente a secarlas y después, volvió a besarle.

-Hey.. No pasa nada- Yurio no entendía del todo a qué venía aquello.

-No, pasa todo- Otabek abrazó más fuertemente al rubio entre sus brazos y creyó entenderlo por fin. Lo que el moreno había dejado entrever desde que lo conocía era que había tenido una vida dura y, por cómo se comportaba, parecía que no le hubieran querido apenas. Sonrió tristemente y volvió a besarle, una y otra vez, casi hasta el mismo momento en que se quedaron dormidos. Lo último que pasó por la cabeza del rubio fue lo mal que lo tuvo que haber pasado para sentirse feliz por estar a su lado. Lo último que pasó por la cabeza del moreno es que no podía ser más feliz, era todo lo que deseaba, querer y ser querido.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo cap a pesar de ser más cortito e -sí, lo siento- igual de directo que los otros. Ahorita mismo subo el siguiente para compensar la largaría del cap.

¡Un abrazo y hasta pronto!


	4. Round 2

Aquí estamos de nuevo. Lo prometido es deuda, aquí hay salseo SALSEO así que.. ¡no os lo perdáis!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las luces de la bien entrada mañana entraban ya a raudales por la ventana, iluminando a las dos siluetas sobre el mullido colchón. Otabek abrió poco a poco los ojos, situandose, como cada mañana. Un destello le hizo volver a entrecerrarlos. Cuando volvió a mirar, vio que había sido un potente reflejo de la rubia cabellera que se hallaba entre sus brazos. Sonrió. No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Pero ahí estaba, un pequeño e indefenso rubio, como un ángel herido. Acarició la suave melena, no supo cuanto tiempo, pero lo hizo hasta que el otro despertó.

-Buenos días- dijo con la voz un tanto ronca, aún acariciándole. El rubio le miró aún endormiscado y se echó aún más encima de él, abrazándole con todo el cuerpo. Otabek, aunque sorprendido, respondió al abrazo feliz, entrelazando sus piernas y acercándole aún más a él. -¿Quieres que haga yo el desayuno?- el rubio asintió con la cabeza y pareció percatarse por fin realmente de su presencia. Levantó la mirada, sonrojado y vio al moreno sonriendole cariñosamente. Se percató de su postura y su cercanía y pareció enmudecer. Otabek se lo estaba pasando genial con las reacciones del rubio y le alegró ver que ninguna era de rechazo. El rubio volvió a agachar la cabeza y espachurro un poco más a su compañero de piso antes de darse la vuelta de un bote, quitándole toda la manta al moreno.

-Un par de huevos fritos estarían bien, sí- Otabek río y acarició su cabello una última vez antes de salir de la cama y empezar a preparar el desayuno. El rubio, por su parte, se había enroscado en las sábanas, como si fuera una crisálida, y estaba rojo hasta las raíces de la rubia melena, ese hombre hacía que hiciera cosas raras y lo peor de todo es que le gustaba. Poco a poco fue saliendo de su refugio y se sentó en el borde de la cama aún un poco avergonzado cuando vio, sorprendido, que el paquete de tabaco del moreno seguía sobre la mesita. Una de las cosas que había aprendido de él era que no solía separarse de esa cajita. Puede que fuera casualidad o que simplemente se le hubiera olvidado, pero le alegró pensar que en parte fuese por lo que le había contado la noche anterior, que indirectamente fuera por él. Se levantó sonriente y fue a la cocina, donde vio al moreno acabar de servir la mesa y bajarle la comida al mauyante gatito y donde éste se sorprendió por la alegría que reflejaba. Desayunaron tranquilamente, como un buen domingo requería y aunque hiciera dos días que se conocían, sentían que eran amigos de toda la vida con su correspondiente complicidad.

-¿Hoy trabajas?- preguntó el rubio al acabarse su café.

-No, hoy por desgracia tengo libre- el moreno, en cambio, apenas había empezado. Para lo flacucho que era el rubio comía mucho y muy rápido.

-¿Por desgracia?-

-No es que no aprecie tu compañía, creeme, pero me encanta mi trabajo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. El rubio le entendió a la perfección. Hablaron de cosas sin importancia mientras el kazajo terminaba de desayunar.

-Ve desvistiéndote, ahora voy- dijo levantándose y recogiendo los platos. El rubio asintió y se fue al baño, aprovechó para darse una ducha viendo que el moreno iba a fregar los platos y la mesa. A los diez minutos entró el moreno, oliendo a tabaco. Pudo ver como algo cambiaba en la expresión del rubio, pero no logró averiguar el qué. Cuando el rubio se giró avergonzado en la ducha dándole la espalda, se maldijo por haberse ilusionado con esa tontería. Notó el agua tibia y después las manos del tatuador. Notó cómo recorría el tatuaje limpiando los restos de crema o siguiendo las lineas. Después, de igual modo en el codo, con una calidad extraña, como si estuviera limpiando a su hermano y no a un desconocido. Se le puso la piel de gallina y el moreno lo tomó como una señal. Paseó sus dedos desde el codo hasta el hombro y desde allí, bajó hasta la fina cintura, sobresaltando al rubio cuando intentó moverla a su..

-Ota..- y ahí estaba el tigre. El kajazo sonrió y se retiró, no era el momento. Le dio suaves toques con la toalla a los tatuajes antes de, como siempre, volver a untarlos de crema y el del codo volver a taparlo.

-Cuando te lo limpie esta noche ya no tendré que volver a taparlo- mientras el moreno decía esto, le pasó la toalla para que saliera de la ducha, sonrojando al rubio hasta tonalidades inimaginables. El moreno se echó a reír antes de salir al comedor para dejarle ponerse el pijama tranquilo. Escuchó un murmullo malhumorado en ruso al cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró y fue a la galería a fumarse otro cigarro. Lo había intentado, no se había decidido a dejarlo, pero sí que había pensado en reducir la cantidad que fumaba, pero le era difícil. Sobretodo cuando tenía que contenerse cada dos por tres con el rubio. Se llevó la mano, inconscientemente a la frente y notó un pinchazo de dolor. El cabezazo había sido efectivo.

-Ota, voy a poner una lavadora, ¿tienes algo para lavar?- el rubio ya se había vestido e iba con un montón de ropa entre los brazos a la galería, donde se encontraba la lavadora. Vio al moreno fumando de nuevo y fruncio el entrecejo. El kazajo intentó cambiar el tema de discusión antes de que empezara.

-Tengo un chichón-

-¿Qué?- vio al moreno señalarse la frente antes de hacer un gesto hacia delante. El rubio se ruborizó y metió rápidamente la ropa en la lavadora. -¿Tienes ropa o no?- no se atrevió a mirarle de nuevo a la cara, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el moreno, que aprovechó para acercarse un poco. Haciéndose el tonto, posó una mano en su mejilla, haciéndole que le mirara.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás colorado- pudo notar como el rubio dejaba de respirar.

-Estoy bien- se giró y se fue al comedor -tienes dos minutos para meter lo que tengas que lavar en la lavadora, pesado- el moreno obedeció y el rubio le enseñó cómo iba su lavadora.

-¿Y que planes hay para hoy?-

-¿No tienes vida propia o qué?-

-Pues no-

-Pues ya sabes qué hacer-

-Va Yurio- se sentaron en el sofá y el moreno le dio un suave codazo.

-Es domingo, no me vengas con querer salir-

-Yo no he dicho que quiera salir-

-Bien- el rubio se levantó y en un minuto ya había una película reproduciéndose.

-¿El Señor de los Anillos?-

-Hoy vamos a hacer una súper maratón, sí señor- Yurio se recostó en el sofá y Piro se le tiró encima. -¿Algún problema?- preguntó el ruso alzando una ceja. Vio al moreno sonreír antes de recostarse junto a él.

-Me encanta esta saga- el rubio le permitió esa cercanía y el moreno lo tomó como una pequeña victoria. Poco después de abandonar La Comarca, Yurio empezó a acariciar suavemente el pelo indómito del kazajo, dejando sonrojado tanto a uno como a otro. El moreno por su parte posó su mano en el muslo ajeno poco a poco, notando como se tensaba pero no protestaba. Eso en el idioma del rubio quería decir que estaba bien, pero que fuera con cuidado y así fue. Le acarició poco a poco, dentro del margen establecido por los gruñidos del rubio y así pasaron el día. Entre caricias, posturas raras, espadas, parones para ir a por comida y birras, un gato yendo y viniendo y algún que otro amago de abrazo. Estuvieron casi doce horas para ver toda la saga, pero como no tenían prisa, no les importó, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. Eran ya casi las doce cuando acabaron El Retorno del Rey. No habían hecho absolutamente nada, pero eso podía resultar extremadamente cansado. El rubio bostezo y el moreno le miró embobado, era como ver bostezar a un gatito, un precioso gatito.

-Ambs.. ¿Te lavo los tatus y vamos a la cama?- el rubio asintió restregándose los ojos como un niño pequeño, dejando sin aire al moreno. Fueron a la ducha y así lo hicieron, Otabek ya no tapó el segundo tatuaje. El moreno se ducho y pensaba encontrarse al rubio ya dormido al salir, pero no fue así. Estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, mirándole cansado. El moreno apagó la luz y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Pasa algo?- la luz de la noche entraba por la ventana, dejando que pudieran verse.

-Hoy apenas has fumado-

-No me dejas fumar en el comedor-

-Podrías haber salido-

-No quería dejarte por un cigarro- Yurio suspiró y Otabek pudo entrever una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué haces esto si acabas de conocerme?-

-Porque siento que no es así, que nos conocemos de siempre, o al menos de antes- silencio.

-Eso le dirás a todos los clientes que te acogen en su casa-

-Es la primera vez que hago que alguien me acoja en su casa- otro silencio, cortado por el sonido de las telas al moverse. Yurio se posó frente a Otabek.

-¿Tienes pareja?- vio al moreno negar. El rubio suspiró de nuevo y posó sus manos en sus mejillas. -¿Vas a dejarme tirado?- notó como volvía a negar. Sonrió -Bueno, eso ya lo veremos- subió sus manos y le tapó los ojos. Después, reuniendo todo su coraje, acercó su rostro al del moreno. Rozó sus narices, sus labios y, finalmente, se unieron en un cariñoso beso. Tenían los nervios a flor de piel, el moreno entendía lo importante que era para el rubio aquél primer paso y para él, aunque ya había besado y había hecho más que eso, parecía que lo hacía de verdad por primera vez. Fue un beso largo, aunque les pareció un instante. Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban tumbados y el moreno intentaba desnudar poco a poco al rubio, que le detuvo jadeante.

-Yo..yo no.. Ota..- Otabek lo entendió a la perfección.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Tú dirás- atrajo al rubio hacia sí en un abrazo. -Soy tan feliz, Yurio- el rubio alzó la cabeza, mirándole desde su pecho, como si le viera por primera vez. Observó como un par de lágrimas rodaban brillantes por sus mejillas y fue rápidamente a secarlas y después, volvió a besarle.

-Hey.. No pasa nada- Yurio no entendía del todo a qué venía aquello.

-No, pasa todo- Otabek abrazó más fuertemente al rubio entre sus brazos y creyó entenderlo por fin. Lo que el moreno había dejado entrever desde que lo conocía era que había tenido una vida dura y, por como se comportaba, parecía que no le hubieran querido apenas. Sonrió tristemente y volvió a besarle, una y otra vez, casi hasta el mismo momento en que se quedaron dormidos. Lo último que pasó por la cabeza del rubio fue lo mal que lo tuvo que haber pasado para sentirse feliz por estar a su lado. Lo último que pasó por la cabeza del moreno es que no podía ser más feliz, era todo lo que deseaba, querer y ser querido.

No eran pareja exactamente, siguieron con sus constantes riñas, Ota siguió fumando y el rubio seguía sin ponerle buena cara cuando lo hacía, pero entendía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el moreno para rebajar la cantidad, cosa que le agradeció a las pocas noches de ver algún progreso. Y ahí estaba el truco. En el día podían tener todas las riñas que quisieran, pero por la noche, arropados por la oscuridad y bajo el consentimiento de la luna, no había noche que no se dijeran palabras de enamorados junto a unos besos y caricias. No habían hablado de lo que eran exactamente, pero por el momento no les hacía falta. Se estaban conociendo, se atraían y sí, cuanto más conocían del otro más se querían. Al moreno, por ejemplo, le encantaba ver como el ruso cogía siempre en brazos al minino de la casa al llegar, le cambiaba la cara y le besaba y el gato lo soportaba estoicamente o la dulce sonrisa que mostraba cuando uno de los niños a los que entrenaba mejoraba y lo alzaba al aire, porque sí, iba a verle siempre que podía. Al rubio, en cambio, le encantaba la cara que ponía el kazajo cuando tatuaba (porque iba siempre que tenía libre a ver como tatuaba, también) y el como le acariciaba los suyos propios, con un cariño infinito. Llevaban ya casi un mes conviviendo cuando un día, mientras comían, Otabek le recordó algo triste.

-Ya no hace falta que siga con los cuidados- el rubio se quedó helado un segundo, pero después le sonrió.

-Aún no está acabado, ¿verdad? Este finde vamos a por la segunda sesión- siguió comiendo pero después, como si no quisiera ser escuchado, susurró -no hace falta..no quiero que te vayas- el moreno, de normal impasible, se sonrojo casi tanto como el rubio y siguieron la comida en silencio.

Y así, el sábado a las diez ya estaban en el local con las maquinas y las tintas a punto. Poco después el sonido de la maquina ya inundaba la sala, aunque tampoco habría reinado el silencio, pues los dos jóvenes no paraban de hablar de cosas más o menos triviales. Hicieron una pausa para comer y eran cerca de las nueve y media cuando, por fin, el rubio se destensó al sentir al moreno limpiarle el tatuaje con cuidado.

-¿Está acabado?- preguntó algo mareado pero emocionado el rubio. El moreno siguió limpiando en silencio.

-Levantate- el rubio obedeció. -Voy a hacerte una foto para la página, si no te importa-

-Claro- el rubio se puso frente a la pared repleta de dibujos y plantillas, de espaldas al moreno.

-¿Podrías girar un poco la cara?- el rubio obedeció y entonces sonó el 'click' junto a la potente luz, anunciando por fin la instantánea. Era una obra de arte, tanto el tatuaje como la fotografía. Se la enseñó al rubio que se había sentado de nuevo, apenas se mantenía en pié.

-Eres un artista-

-Y tú un perfecto lienzo-

-Pues ahora tendrás que llevarme a casa porque me duele todo-

-No hay problema, misheta- tapó el tatuaje, le ayudó con la camiseta y tras limpiar todos los utensilios y la sala, se montaron en la moto y fueron a casa. Allí pidieron pizza e hicieron maratón de Juego de Tronos hasta bien entrada la noche. Cierto Stark había ya perdido la cabeza cuando dieron por acabada la sesión y se fueron a limpiar el tatuaje antes de ir a la cama. No llevaban ni diez minutos en silencio cuando el moreno se levantó cuidadosamente y salió a la terraza. El rubio, claramente, lo notó y cuando se asomó vio al moreno fumando. Salió junto a él, apoyado en la barandilla y siguió mirándole.

-¿Por qué empezaste?- vio como el moreno sonreía cansadamente antes de soltar una nube de humo.

-No sé, ¿rebelión? ¿aparentar? ¿suicidio?- la cara del rubio expresaba una tristeza infinita -no te preocupes, creo que fue más que cuando me fui de casa me faltaba, ya que mi madre se pasaba el día fumando. Es una especie de recordatorio de lo que no quiero ser, de donde vengo y a donde no quiero volver. Aunque no suelo pensarlo tanto cada vez que fumo, ahora es vicio, me gusta. El olor de las manos, el sabor, la ligera sensación que deja.. No sé- el moreno estaba claramente nervioso hablando del tema, pero el rubio no retrocedió.

-¿No te gustan tus raíces? ¿Tus padres no te trataron bien?-

-No tengo raíces. Mi madre pasaba de mí, no se lo reprocho, no era un niño agradable, no para ella, le recordaba demasiado a él. No tuve amigos, era un niño raro, veía a las personas como lo que eran y no como etiquetas. No me gustaban las injusticias, así que yo pagaba todas las penas. No tuve algo parecido a un hogar hasta hace un mes, cuando sentía ganas de llegar a casa y hablar con un malhumorado pero precioso rubio. He tenido ligues sí, pero no recuerdo sus nombres ni sus casas y probablemente tampoco recuerden el mío- el moreno mantenía una fachada tranquila, pero el rubio se echó a llorar en silencio, mirando hacia el frente. Otabek sacó otro cigarro y cuando lo encendió el rubio se lo quitó de la boca y se lo llevó a la suya, como abrazando todo lo que había pasado el moreno, como intentando darle un buen recuerdo a lo que ese cilindro representaba. Era una manera extraña de expresarse, desde luego. El moreno se quedó de piedra. El rubio, con las lágrimas rodando por las mejillas, le dio una onda calada y, como quitándole seriedad a todo lo que ello representaba, se echó a toser entre una nube de humo. El moreno se echó a reír antes de quitarle el cigarro de los dedos.

-De verdad no has fumado nada en la vida- dijo aún sonriente -me alegro, espero que no empieces nunca-

-No pienso hacerlo- cogió la mano libre del moreno y entrelazó sus dedos aún con las mejillas rojas y mojadas. El moreno le miró nervioso y le dio una onda calada al cigarro antes de besar al rubio de ojos llorosos. Cuando se separaron, de la boca del rubio salió una pequeña nube de humo.

-Espero que eso sea lo más cerca a fumar que estés nunca- le susurró mientras limpiaba sus mejillas, que de tornaron más rojas antes de responderle.

-Así a lo mejor le cogería el gusto- el rubio apartó la mirada y el moreno le abrazó sonriente.

-Tranquilo, que para esto no hace falta ese sucio humo- el rubio le miró y volvieron a fundirse en un dulce y esta vez algo más fogoso beso. El cigarro se consumía ya en el suelo cuando ambos entraron de nuevo en la habitación. Allí siguieron diciéndose dulces consuelos y dándose caricias hasta que, por fin, el rubio reunió coraje de nuevo. El moreno, durante aquél mes, había respetado sin quejas ni malas caras los límites que ponía el rubio y los pocos avances que habían hecho, habían sido iniciativa del ruso. Y, aquella noche, como cada pequeño avance, el rubio respiró hondo antes de posarse sobre el moreno, sonrojado y agitado.

-Yurio.. No hace falta..-

-No Ota, de verdad.. Yo..- el rubio no sabía a donde mirar, pero no cogió distancia, más bien la acortó. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de, con un leve quejido, empezar a quitarse la camiseta. El moreno le ayudó.

-¿Te duele mucho?-

-Me escuece si me estiro, no es nada- el rubio pasaba sus manos por el pecho del moreno, levantando tímidamente la camiseta ajena. El kazajo le ayudó a desvestirle. Notaba las manos inseguras y algo temblorosas del rubio.

-Yurio..-

-Ota de verdad.. Es sólo que.. No sé qué hacer..- el moreno podía ver el sonrojo del rubio hasta con la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Haz lo que quieras, sé que no me harás nada que me haga daño- el rubio se mordió el labio antes de abalanzarse de nuevo sobre el moreno, besándole y, poco a poco, fue bajando. Por el mentón, la nuez, la clavícula, hasta el pecho. Allí se dirigió a un pezón y lo lamió y mordió suavemente, hasta que, como venido del cielo, escuchó un suave gruñido del moreno. Le miró sorprendido y le encantó lo que vio. No se había atrevido a mirarle desde que había empezado a besarle, pero el verle sonrojado y con la respiración agitada le sacó una sonrisa. También se sorprendió al notar que la zona donde estaba sentado empezaba a endurecerse y rozaba, como sin querer, su propia intimidad. Se sonrojó al notarlo y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Le hizo lo mismo al otro, para que no tuviera envidia antes de seguir bajando por el trabajado abdomen. Cuando llegó al ombligo ambos notaron que llevaban demasiada ropa. Yurio se aguantó sobre sus rodillas mientras se bajaba sus pantalones y a su vez, el moreno levantó un poco las caderas para poder quitarse el suyo. El rubio, sonrojado y algo inseguro permaneció un momento incómodo. Hacía años que no se desvestía frente a alguien y a pesar de que frente al moreno lo hacía a diario, nunca había sido en aquellas circunstancias. El moreno leyó su cara perfectamente y le besó, haciéndole posarse de nuevo sobre él. El rubio se sobresaltó al notar el miembro del moreno bajo él, pero se sorprendió aún más al notar como las manos ajenas buscaban cierta cavidad inferior con unos dedos húmedos. El rubio le miró y el moreno suspiró, controlándose, antes de volver a preguntar.

-¿Estás seguro? Aún podemos parar- el rubio asintió lentamente antes de abrazarle. El moreno besó y lamió su cuello mientras sus manos profundizaban en el cuerpo ajeno. El rubio soltaba algún que otro gemido y apenas había rastro de dolor, el moreno estaba dedicándole mucho tiempo para que no le fuera incómodo nada. El rubio se dio cuenta de la delicadeza y sutileza que estaba empleando el moreno en él y se lo agradeció en un susurro, llevándose una mirada casi enfadada de él, con un "faltaría menos, misheta meva" con un tono cariñoso. Cuando el rubio se sintió preparado por fin, cogió las manos del moreno y las subió al inicio de sus glúteos, tocando el film que tapaba el acabado tatuaje. Poco a poco, se fue introduciendo el miembro del moreno entre suspiros y jadeos por parte de ambos, formando su propia canción, su propia historia. Montó al moreno mientras se deshacían de complejos o inseguridades. No supieron cuando tiempo estuvieron, pero amanecía cuando por fin, ambos llegaron a la cumbre del placer y el rubio cayó rendido al lado del moreno, que le abrazó y besó en silencio antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos en brazos del otro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡HASta aquí hemos llegado! Lamento anunciarles que quedan DOS capítulos para terminar este fic y que, creedme cuando os digo que lloraréis con el último porque he lLORADO HASTA YO ESRIBIENDOLO Y REVISANDOLO. Depende de las reviews que me lleguen subiré los dos últimos la semana que viene así que NO OS CORTÉIS Y DADME VUESTRA OPINIÓN (desde el amor y el respeto eh). Un abrazo y.. ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	5. Catedrales y Cerveza

¡Hola mishinus! Sé que dije que los subiría la semana pasada pero curo y he tenido examen y cumples y TwT estoy hecha polvo. Peeero lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí tenéis el principio del fin: el penúltimo capítulo.

Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiendolo y leyendolo, y corrigiendolo y.. ¡a leer!

Catedrales y Cerveza

Los dos cuerpos yacían desnudos bajo las sábanas con una respiración acompasada. Era cerca del medio día cuando la más pequeña de las figuras empezó a despertar. El rubio abrió los ojos poco a poco y vio el pecho recubierto de tinta del moreno, que dormía, pero sus ojos apuntaban a él, como si hubiera estado mirándole antes de dormir. Sonrió y se sonrojó recordando la noche anterior, donde fundieron sus cuerpos y almas por un instante, todas las nuevas sensaciones que es tío bañado en tinta le había hecho sentir. Se puso a mirar los tatuajes ya que aún no sabía qué decirle cuando despertara y le parecieron preciosos. El kazajo, al igual que él, era un gran amante de los animales y en un pectoral llevaba el rostro de un lobo y en el otro, el de un león. Le gustaban los depredadores, desde luego. Estaban unidos por un águila con las alas extendidas y el pico abierto. Siguió mirando los muchos tatuajes que tenía y alguna que otra vez se le iba la mano y los acariciaba tiernamente, hasta que el moreno despertó. Soltó un pequeño gruñido antes de abrir los ojos y ver al pequeño rubio entre sus brazos y le sonrió cariñosamente. En cambio, el ruso cuando alzó la mirada y le vio despierto, se sonrojo hasta límites insospechados y se quedó helado.

-Buenos días- rió el kazajo ante su reacción, acariciándole la melena.

-Buenos días- susurró el rubio, hundiendo de nuevo la cara en su pecho, como intentando esconderse de su mirada en él.

-¿Te.. Te encuentras bien?- el rubio se sorprendió por esa pregunta, ¿por qué iba a estar mal? Estaba realmente mejor que nunca. Le miró de nuevo y aunque seguía teniendo la sonrisa en la cara, tenía cierto deje de preocupación. El moreno sabía que era bi, se le caía la baba al ver ciertos hombres, pero a diferencia de lo seguro que aparentaba estar de lo que hacia con el rubio, nunca había estado con un hombre antes. Al ver la cara de desconcierto del rubio, se aclaró. -Lo digo por si te hice daño cua..- el rubio abrió los ojos como platos antes de echarse a reír.

-No te preocupes, fuiste todo un caballero- dijo aún sonriente. Aunque era algo vergonzoso para el rubio y le había costado el primer paso, se sentía con total libertad para hablar del tema con él. -Estuvo.. Genial- acarició el tatuaje del lobo con cariño -muchas gracias- el moreno no pudo soportarlo más y lo estrechó contra sí. El rubio le devolvió el abrazo. -Te quiero, Beka- lo dijo en un susurro, casi para sí, casi esperando que sólo le oyera el tatuado canino, pero al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta volvió a sonrojarse y a soltar frases incoherentes, sobretodo las que eran en ruso. El moreno, por su parte, se había quedado de piedra. No recordaba la última vez que alguien le había dicho y le había demostrado algo parecido. El rubio seguía intentando excusarse cuando el moreno le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Te quiero, Yurio- se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos, diciéndose con la mirada lo que no podían decir con palabras, aunque acabaran de intentarlo. Después, poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que se fundieron en un beso y, al separarse, se sonrieron, cómplices. Siguieron dándose arrumacos hasta que el hambre pudo con sus ganas de caricias, las cuales podían darse más tarde. Llamaron al japo para comer y mientras traían o no la comanda, se ducharon juntos y al salir el moreno le dio los correspondientes cuidados a los preciosos tatuajes del rubio. Los pudores habían desaparecido por completo por parte del rubio y el moreno nunca los había expresado, así que fue como si se hubieran visto así mismo, sin fachadas, durante toda su vida. Aún no había acabado de tapar el tatuaje cuando picaron al timbre y fue el moreno el que se enrolló una toalla en la cintura y fue a abrir y pagar al chico que traía su comida.

-Serán una cerveza y un abrazo- dijo el chico nada más abrirle la puerta. El moreno quedó más que extrañado por ese estúpido precio.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo un tanto sorprendido el japonés al ver que no era quién esperaba. Miró al joven que le había abierto, cubierto únicamente por una toalla y tinta y sonrió algo avergonzando.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo- dijo seco cruzándose de brazos en la puerta.

-Perdón, perdón, tienes razón. Mi nombre es Katsuki Yūri, soy un amigo de Yurio. No sé si le conocerás, pensaba que vivía aquí pero creo que me he equivocado- dijo añadiendo un tono que convertía la última frase en una pregunta. El moreno recordó de repente la primera noche que pasó en aquella casa, cuando vieron a un par de patinadores en la tele.

-Oh. No, no te has equivocado, puedes pasar, supongo- se apartó en un gesto que le indicaba pasar -ponte cómodo- le dijo señalando el sofá y yéndose a la habitación. El japonés dejó la comida sobre la mesa y obedeció. Estaba algo nervioso, hacía mucho que no le veía y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, aunque ya se había mentalizado para lo peor. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando los dos chicos salieron de la habitación vestidos con el pelo húmedo. Al parecer el moreno no le había dicho nada al rubio, porque su cara de sorpresa al ver al otro Yūri sentado en su sofá fue casi exagerada. El japonés se levantó rápidamente e hizo una rápida reverencia, costumbre en su país.

-Cuanto tiempo, Yurio- dijo algo incómodo pero sonriente. El rubio se acercó y cuando el japones esperaba la primera patada, se sorprendió al notar que le rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Yūri- el famoso patinador le devolvió el abrazo sin pensar y notó como el rubio empezaba a tener pequeñas convulsiones que intentaba controlar. Se había echado a llorar.

-No sabía que me echabas tanto de meno¡Ay!- y ahí estaba, el primer mordisco en pleno hombro. Yurio intentó deshacer el abrazo, pero Yūri le retuvo antes de acercarse un poco a su oreja. -Siento no haber podido estar contigo en estos momentos, Yurio, no sabes cuanto lo siento- mientras hablaba le estrechaba más contra sí y el rubio, de buena gana, se dejó. El kazajo, algo avergonzado por estar en medio de lo que parecía algo muy íntimo, se metió en la cocina y puso de comer a Piro, que se alegró de que alguien le prestara atención por fin. Los Yuris permanecieron unos momentos más abrazados mientras el rubio se relajaba y dejaba de lagrimear.

-Bueno, ya he visto que habéis vuelto a ganar, felicidades- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa aunque sincera, penosa por tener los ojos y las mejillas coloradas y húmedas. Yūri se dio cuenta que quería dejar el tema anterior atrás y le siguió.

-Sí, Viktor cada vez quiere hacer cosas más extravagantes, no sé como no censuraron este último- dijo sonrojado y riendo el moreno.

-Ya lo he visto, casi podía leeros las cochinadas cada vez que os acercabais- dijo burlón el rubio.

-¡Yuri!- dijo más que sonrojado el japonés. Ambos rieron y Otabek, al escuchar que el momento tenso había pasado, salió de la cocina.

-Oh, es verdad. Yūri, te presento a Otabek, mi tatuador. Ota, este es el otro Yūri, o katsudon, como prefieras- los dos morenos hicieron una encajada de mano sonrientes.

-Así que tu tatuador- dijo Yūri con una sonrisa pícara que se le congeló en el rostro. -¿Estás tatuado?- Yurio se quedó igual de helado. A su mamá adoptiva no le gustaban los tatuajes.

-¿Qué?- ambos mantenieron una sonrisa helada. Otabek no pareció captar el ambiente, porque empezó a delirar sobre su tatuaje.

-Oh sí, un precioso tigre en la espalda- Yūri abrió los ojos y miró aún más helado a Yurio.

-¿A sí?- se cruzó de brazos y el rubio, derrotado, se quitó la camiseta y se giró. Silencio.

-¿A que es precioso?- dijo algo emocionado el kazajo.

-La verdad es que sí- cuando Yūri hablo, aunque había cierto tono de desaprobación, decía la verdad. -Uy, ¿y esto?- el rubio notó como le cogía el codo. De repente sintió mucha vergüenza, era algo suyo, casi privado. -Muy bonito- el tono helado volvió a su voz. -Así que has sido tú el que ha manci.. Pintado la piel de mi ninYurio..- Otabek pareció comprender por fin la cara que se le había quedado al rubio, porque a él se le quedó una parecida.

-Sí, señor, y ha sido todo un honor, señor- Otabek casi temblaba frente a la aparente simpática cara del japones que finalmente suspiró.

-Ya eres mayorcito Yurio, no pienso decirte nada- dijo tirándole la camiseta a la cara. -He traído comida para dos, pero puedo decirle a Viktor que traiga algo más si el señor tatuador se queda a comer- lo pensó un segundo y se acordó de como se había encontrado al moreno -o mejor, os dejo solos y ya quedamos esta tarde- dijo picándole un ojo al rubio antes de salir casi corriendo de la casa. -A las cinco en la catedral-

-¿Pero qué..?- el rubio suspiró y se giró hacia el kazajo. -Se piensa que tenemos algo-

-Tenemos algo-

-¿Qué?-

-"¿Qué?"¿Qué?-

-¿Qué tenemos?-

-No sé, dímelo tú-

-¿Hambre?- Otabek suspiró.

-¿No me vas a aceptar aún después de lo que hemos hecho, de lo que nos hemos demostrado?- el rubio se había sorprendido tanto con la llegada del japonés que casi se le había olvidado. El kazajo pudo ver como su tono pálido cambiaba a uno más carmesí. Contuvo las ganas de echarse a reír para ver cómo respondía el rubio, el kazajo casi podía oírle gimotear.

-Yo no.. Beka, no quería decir.. No estoy.. Lo siento Ota es sólo que, ya sabes, no lo he interiorizado. Está pasando tan rápido, es casi un sueño, yo..- el kazajo se acercó poco a poco hasta estar frente a él.

-Yurio- llamó cariñosamente el moreno mientras le alzaba la barbilla, ya que había bajado a mirada, sin saber donde dirigirla -gracias por decir que soy el hombre de tus sueños- dijo divertido Otabek, quitándole un peso de encima a Yurio, que sonrió cálidamente.

-Desde luego, no esperaba que hubiera alguien con tanta cara como tú-

-Oh, muchas gracias- susurró el moreno acercándose aún más a él, hasta el punto de chocar suavemente sus labios.

-"No eres el chico de mis sueños, te advierto, serás el de mi vida si me mantienes despierto"*- recitó sonriente rozándole los labios más que avergonzado, intentando tener un detalle bonito con él.

-Eres mi fruta favorita*- recitó igualmente el kazajo antes de representar un beso de película. Estaban a punto de dejarse llevar cuando el hambre llamó desde sus estómagos.

-Malditas sean las necesidades vitales- maldijo el moreno abrazando fuertemente al ruso. Ambos tenían dos necesidades en ese momento.

-Beka..- susurró el rubio en su oreja, causándole un escalofrío. El kazajo no necesitó más pistas. El rubio dio un suave salto, como si estuviera bailando entre los brazos ajenos y enredó las piernas en la cadera frente a él y, de igual forma, como si fuera un paso ensayado, el moreno las sujeto firmemente mientras volvían a fundirse en un fogoso beso. El moreno dio unos pocos pasos y se sentó con cuidado en el sofá, sin separarse un milímetro del rubio.

-Yurio..- gimió cuando el ruso le hizo apoyarse en el respaldo para empezar a besar y lamer aún vergonzosa pero más abiertamente su tatuado cuello, sentado sobre su.. Sus piernas. El moreno llevó sus manos a la espalda ajena y empezó a acariciarla suavemente y con cuidado de no tocar mucho el recién acabado tatuaje, haciendo que sus pieles se equilibran, ahora ambas estaban de pollo. Se fueron quitando las camisas con caricias y los pantalones con unas manos menos sutiles. Otabek preparó más que bien de nuevo al joven inexperto que se hallaba sobre él, gimiendo su nombre con una voz aunque áspera, dulce e inocente. Y así, se unieron una vez más antes de caer rendidos y tumbarse unos minutos muy juntos en el sofá. Sí, tenían una cama más grande, sí podrían estar más cómodos, sí el moreno debía sujetar al rubio para que no cayera. Pero así tenían una excusa para estar tan cerca, no habían perdido tiempo de camino a la cama, se demostraban esa confianza que se tiene a la personas amada. Al igual que de buena mañana, se dijeron palabras de enamorados antes de ir y darse una ducha rápida antes de comer.

-Ese idiota..- dijo Yurio sonriente al ver el par de bols con katsudon. Comieron con tranquilidad, como si llevaran toda la vida juntos. Más bien, como si desearan que así fuera.

-Vendrás, ¿verdad?- dijo Yurio como aquél que nada mientras fregaba los platos y Otabek barría.

-¿Esta tarde? ¿No es algo.. Íntimo? No quiero acapararte- dijo extrañamente cohibido el moreno.

-No te preocupes, son buenos amigos y me gustaría.. Ambs.. Presentarte como es debido- dijo repentinamente interesado en los platos el rubio. Otabek se derritió por dentro. Dejó la escoba y se acercó sigiloso al rubio antes de rodearle con sus brazos y darle un suave beso en el cuello.

-Como sigas diciendo esas cosas no estarás en condiciones de salir- dijo como una fiera apunto de cazar rozando la oreja del rubio, que subió repentinamente de temperatura. El ruso, a pesar de la pinta dura que pudiera tener, era lo más inocente y puro que el kazajo había conocido, era como su ángel, sobresaltandose a cada caricia, cada beso, a cada mirada.. No creía posible cansarse de sus reacciones.

-Ota.. Tenemos prisa..- susurró el rubio dejando el último plato a secar. Pero a pesar de que decía que no, estiró un poco el cuello sin darse cuenta, como dejándolo libre para que el moreno le comiera. Y así lo hizo. Notó la lengua del kazajo deslizarse por él, cómo le mordía suavemente una y otra vez haciéndole temblar las piernas y agradeció que los brazos del moreno le rodearan.

-No sé si escuchar a tus labios o a tu cuerpo, misheta..- el rubio reaccionaba a las caricias del kazajo como un alumno responde las preguntas de un profesor conocido. Yurio se habría dejado llevar si no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza de nuevo con quién había quedado. Se giró al kazajo y le dio el beso más apasionado que supo dar.

-Esta noche- dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica mientras recuperaba el aliento. El kazajo aún boquiabierto asintió. -Pues vámonos- Y así, se acabaron de arreglar y fueron a encontrarse con la pareja de patinadores.

La bulliciosa catedral de Barcelona parecía esperar ansiosa a la pareja que años antes se había intercambiado un par de anillos en sus puertas y como si les hubiese reservado el sitio, frente a las puertas no había más que un pequeño tenderete de velas, mientras que el resto de escaleras y la plaza casi podrían caer al centro de la tierra con el cúmulo de gente presente. Una animada pareja se acercó a las puertas y se miraron cariñosamente y hasta la misma catedral parecía a punto de saltar de emoción. Se cogieron de las manos mirándose a los ojos, mientras dos reflejos dorados los iluminaban como una llama sagrada. Se dieron un tierno pero rápido beso antes de seguir sobre su conversación sobre extraños saltos y piruetas. Se acercó casi corriendo otra pareja casi tan singular como la que ya se encontraba allí. El rubio se quejaba de cierta tirantez en la espalda mientras el moreno, casi cabreado, parecía decirle un 'te lo dije'.

-¡Yurio! ¡Yūri! ¡Es Yurio!- Viktor estrechó entre sus brazos al cabreado rubio, que soltó un ligero gemido de dolor, tanto por la asfixia como por el golpe en plena espalda. Los dos morenos se sonrieron mientras contemplaban a los rusos, hasta que el del pelo plata se dio cuenta de que el kazajo les miraba. -Hola, ¿necesita algo?- deshizo el abrazo del rubio colocándose un poco delante de él más serio, como si quisiera protegerlo. El moreno le miró desconcertado un momento y el plateado mantuvo la posición hasta que recibió un golpe en la nuca. -¡Ay!-

-¿Qué haces?- dijo un para variar cabreado Yurio acercándose al kazajo. -Viene conmigo- la cara de Viktor pasó de la desconfianza a la alegría, pero esperó a que acabara de hablar. -Es un amigo- el kazajo le dio un codazo y el rubio se sonrojó. -Mi tatuador- el moreno suspiró.

-Soy Otabek, la pareja de Yurio. He oído hablar mucho de usted señor Nikiforov- dijo más que formal alargando su mano hacia el plateado, que la correspondió felizmente.

-Puedes llamarme..- la sonrisa se congeló en su rostro. -¿Has dicho que eres su tatuador?- la escena pareció congelarse hasta que el japonés le dio un suave codazo a su marido.

-Viktor, puedes llamarle Viktor-

-Mejor señor Nikiforov- Yūri le miró más bien mal -Sí, Viktor está bien- sonrió y todo pareció volver a su sitio, hizo retroceder la tensión como una ola.

-Vamos a tomar algo- sugirió el japonés inclinando un poco la cabeza convirtiéndolo en una pregunta.

-Por mí bien-

-Vamos pues- los Yuris emprendieron camino a un bar cogidos del brazo, aunque el rubio intentaba deshacerse del lazo. Los mayores de las parejas se rezagaron un poco.

-Yurio- dijo Viktor viéndoles irse para llamar la atención del kazajo -puede ser un poco difícil. Es cabezota y orgulloso y no soporta perder. Es irascible, mucho- con eso el kazajo sonrió mientras asentía aunque miraba, al igual que el plateado, a la pareja. -Pero cuando quiere.. Es como si no tuviera límite. Su abuelo.. No puedo ni imaginar cómo lo habrá pasado, lo era todo para él al igual que el patinaje de competición y al perder uno.. No se vio con corazón de seguir con lo otro, por si lo perdía de golpe como con la otra cosa que amaba con toda su alma. Y tanto Yūri como yo nos martirizamos cada día por no poder haber estado a su lado, es como nuestro niño así que- el plateado miro al kazajo a los ojos tendiéndole la mano -gracias por estar ahí para él- el moreno le correspondió y cuando el plateado iba a empezar a andar, dijo

-Fue él el que me encontró, me sacó de mi autocompasion y me hizo feliz, a su manera. Sé que no sois sus padres pero habéis colaborado para hacerle tal como es. Así que gracias a vosotros, a partir de ahora le cuidaré yo- Viktor sonrió cálidamente antes de echarle un brazo por los hombros al kazajo y juntarse con sus parejas.

-¿De qué hablabais?-

-De tus tatuajes- el kazajo sonrió.

Pasaron la tarde juntos, contándose todo lo que habían vivido desde la última vez que se habían visto. Los patinadores explicaron sus victorias y viajes, mientras el rubio explicaba cosas de sus alumnos y lo orgulloso que estaba de ellos. Hicieron explicar al kazajo por qué había decidido ser tatuador y le preguntaron si había visto a Yurio patinar.

-Patinando fue como me sedució- el rubio le dio un codazo pero los mayores se echaron a reír, claro que no sabían que se había echado a llorar al verle, eso era una cosa suya. Estuvieron hasta bien entrada la noche picoteando y bebiendo, sobretodo bebiendo. Al final se despidieron como pudieron y las dos parejas decidieron dejar sus transportes y pedir un taxi, ya que sabían que no se encontraban en condiciones de conducir para cada una.

-Esperamos veros antes de irnos- gritó el plateado a pesar de que la otra pareja se encontraba delante de la ventanilla bajada. El japonés a su lado pasaba su mano por los muslos (y lo que no eran muslos) ajenos con los ojos posados en el bello y perfilado rostro del plateado.

-Claro que sí suegro- respondió más que sonriente el kazajo. Dio unos golpecitos al taxi y se perdió entre las calles. Poco después ellos mismos cogieron otro. El rubio se sentó justo al lado del kazajo a pesar de haber más espacio. Posó su mano en su pecho, mirándole de forma lujuriosa. El kazajo se sonrojó, se le cortó la respiración. Agradeció que su casa no se encontrara lejos de allí.

Pagaron al taxista y fueron desde el vehículo hasta la entrada de la casa los dos apoyándose ligeramente el uno en el otro, cogidos de la mano. Nada más cerrar la puerta, el rubio se lanzó sobre el moreno, arrinconándolo en la pared.

-Que guapo estabas, intentando aparentar seriedad- dijo mirándole de una manera incluso más lujuriosa que en el taxi. El moreno tragó saliva antes de que el rubio se pasara la mano por el pelo para echarse lo que sería el flequillo hacia atrás y empezara a lamer y morder su fuerte y tatuado cuello.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- consiguió preguntar entre gruñidos el kazajo mientras el rubio continuaba con sus.. "caricias".

-Mejor que nunca- le susurró mientras le levantaba la camiseta a la vez que acariciaba su fuerte torso. El moreno casi se desmaya allí mismo. El ruso le quitó la camiseta y después hizo lo mismo consigo mismo. Pasó sus manos por los tatuajes ajenos poniéndole la piel de gallina al poseedor. El rubio le dio por fin un lujurioso beso y mientras lo hacía fue bajando sus manos a los pantalones del kazajo. Le desabrochó el cinturón, se lo sacó y le rodeó el cuello sin atarlo. Se separaron sin aire del beso y el rubio comenzó a andar cogiendo ambos extremos del cinturón, haciendo avanzar tras él al mayor hasta llegar a la habitación. El kazajo se dejaba hacer, pues dudaba que esa iniciativa tan lujuriosa se volviera a repetir por parte del rubio, que dejó caer el cinturón antes de tumbar al moreno sobre la cama.

Y el moreno vio lo que vio la primera noche: el felino acercándose a él mientras se le movían los omóplatos como a punto de cazar, mientras sus ojos resplandecían la mínima luz que entraba en la habitación de una manera angelical y perversa al mismo tiempo, pero esta vez no lo hacía con cuidado y a su lado. No. Lo hacía firme -todo lo firme que podía estar en su estado- y sobre él. Cuando llegó al inició del vientre posó su lengua y de un lametón lento y tortuoso subió hasta el cuello del moreno, haciéndole temblar.

-Tapate los ojos- dijo el ruso rozando los labios ajenos, confundiendo un tanto al moreno.

-¿Qué?- de repente el rubio se levantó un poco para mirar a su alrededor. Tras unos segundos de búsqueda infructuosa encogió un poco los hombros, se quitó los pantalones de un rápido movimiento y cuando el moreno quiso darse cuenta el rubio le había puesto los pantalones como venda.

-Ahora dejame probar a mí- el moreno se dejó hacer de nuevo, esta vez más nervioso. El rubio sonrió malevolamente para sí. Cogió el móvil que había caído a la cama cuando se había quitado los pantalones, le hizo una foto al moreno, cogido a las sábanas con los ojos tapados, con la boca entreabierta, como jadeando y con un claro bulto en los boxers. Dejó el móvil y volvió a su labor. Acarició el cuerpo del kazajo cual alfarero dándole forma a un jarrón, de arriba a abajo, con suavidad pero seguro y, sobretodo, por todos lados. Fue deslizando el pantalón ajeno a base de caricias y poco después le siguieron los boxers.

-¿Yurio?- soltó en un ligero gemido el moreno al notar algo húmedo recorrer el largo de su intimidad.

-¿Sí?- preguntó divertido el rubio acercándose a su boca. -¿Quieres algo?- notó como al susurrarle rozandole los labios con los suyos y su p.. Intimidad con la suya propia también- el moreno temblaba bajo él.

-Saber qué haces..- el moreno parecía no tener ni idea de cómo estaba siguiendo la conversación ya que parecía a punto de perder la cordura.

-No sé, ¿qué quieres que haga?- a pesar de la poca luz, el rubio vislumbró el marcado sonrojo en la cara del moreno.

-Yurio..- rogó el moreno y el ruso se permitió una ligera risa.

-Sólo porque es miércoles- dijo bajando de nuevo a su zona intima.

-Creo que ya es lunes pero vale- sonrió el moreno. Buscó con sus manos la melena rubia aunque sabía exactamente dónde podía encontrarla. La humedad envolvió su hombría y empezó a soltar algo parecido a gruñidos que a la vez parecían maldiciones y santificaciones, pero lo que más se oía era: "Joder, Yurio".

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el moreno empezara a repetir el nombre del rubio con otro tono, más desesperado y de advertencia.

-Yurio.. Ya.. Yuri..- el calambre de placer recorrió por fin el tatuado cuerpo salpicando los finos labios del rubio, haciendo encorvarle la espalda.

-Iugh- soltó sin poder evitarlo mientras se retiraba de las zonas bajas del moreno pasándose las manos por la boca.

-Te he avisado- dijo algo avergonzado el jadente.

-Soltar silabas sin sentido no es avisar- dijo el rubio dejándose caer sobre el moreno, quitándole el pantalón de los ojos. Después, juntó sus manos sobre el pecho ajeno y apoyó su cabeza en estas. -¿Ha estado bien?- el moreno le acarició la melena y después la mejilla.

-Eres increíble-

-Lo sé-

-¿Sabes qué?-

-¿Qué?- el moreno, de un rápido movimiento abrazó al rubio y levantó su torso, haciendo que el rubio quedara sentado sobre su falda -bueno, sus fuertes muslos y su p-. Su plan era darle la vuelta a la situación, ponerle a él debajo y hacerlo suyo hasta decir basta. Pero se acordó de que el tatuaje estaba muy reciente y que cuanto menos roce y menos se apoyase sobre él, mejor.

-Levanta- el rubio obedeció como pudo debido al repentino tono de mandamiento del moreno, el cual se deshizo de la única prenda de ropa de la que disponía el rubio -menos los calcetines, como no molestaban ni se acordaban de que los llevaban. -Sienta- y el rubio obedeció nuevamente. Como un soldado a su coronel. O un gato siguiendo una lata de atún. El moreno se recostó y antes de que el rubio se tirara de nuevo sobre él le paró.

-Esta será tu posición- ordenó el moreno y el rubio así lo acató. -Mirame- el rubio empezaba a dejar su rol dominante del momento y le miró algo sonrojado y avergonzado. -Eres precioso- y justo después de estas palabras, la mano del moreno empezó a moverse lenta y tortuosamente por el miembro de vello rubio. Yurio gimió, no sabía donde mirar, qué hacer. Más sin querer que queriendo se intentó estirar sobre el moreno, que se lo impidió de nuevo. Cerró los ojos. -Mirame- Yurio se mordió el labio y entreabrió los ojos más que sonrojado. Apoyó sus manos sobre el fuerte abdomen y empezó a mover la cintura sin querer, acelerando un poco el ritmo y a la vez, sin darse cuenta, rozando y excitando de nuevo la intimidad del moreno, que llevó dos de sus dedos de la mano libre a la boca del rubio, para que los lamiera. El ritmo fue subiendo a la vez que los gemidos. El rubio estaba a punto de acabar cuando el moreno paró en seco. Desesperado, intentó acabar él mismo, pero el moreno se lo impidió.

-Te voy a matar- gruño el rubio, el moreno sonrió. Llevó su mano humedecida con la boca del rubio a su propio trasero. Primero uno, después el otro. Sin prisa y con cuidado, fijándose en las expresiones del rubio para ir al siguiente paso. -Te voy a..- el rubio gemía suavemente mientras volvía a restregarse como una gata en celo sobre el miembro del moreno. Cuando estuvo bien preparado, el moreno le levantó lo justo para poder introducirse en él, poco a poco, esperando hacer disfrutar y no sufrir a su mishino. El rubio soltó un fuerte gemido descolocando al moreno, que pensaba que lo había preparado bien.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?- preguntó sin moverse, sin saber si salir o quedarse quieto. El rubio empezó a gemir y a mover las caderas.

-Ahí. Ahí. Aaah.. Ahí..- el moreno se quedó sin palabras al ver esa escena. Sentía que se podía ir al infierno en cualquier momento pero quería ver eso unos momentos más, aguantó todo lo que pudo, tocó el miembro del rubio y apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando el ruso se corrió junto a un fuerte gemido. El moreno sintió las contracciones del rubio estrechar el canal, crear más fricción y.. culminó. El rubio siguió moviéndose unos segundos hasta que se sintió exhausto como nunca.

-Joder- gimió el ruso tirándose por fin sobre el moreno, que salió poco a poco de él.

-Joder- ambos tenían la respiración agitada. El moreno abrazó al rubio fuertemente. -¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo riendo.

-Callate-

-Ahí. Ahí- dijo imitando al rubio que le mordió el pecho. -¡Ah! Jajaja- el moreno acarició la rubia melena de nuevo. -Ha sido impresionante-

-Lo sé-

-Deberías decirme algo tú también-

-He sido impresionante-

-Pffff- el rubio le miró serio -¿vas a decirme que no?-

-No no-

-¿"No, no", qué?-

-Que sí, que eres una fiera- el rubio se quedó de piedra, no esperaba que cediera tan pronto.

-Buenas noches-

-¿Cómo que buenas noches?- al no recibir respuesta, el moreno se levantó y en consecuencia, al rubio.-A la ducha- cogió al rubio en brazos y se levantó.

-AAAHH PERO QUÉ HACES DESGRACIAO- el rubio se enroscó en su cuerpo y el moreno se rió.

-Hay que lavar el tatu-

-Hiy qui livir il titi-

-Ya verás cuando se te pase la borrecha-

-Tú más- así, entre broncas de borrachos, se ducharon y limpiaron y encremaron el tatuaje de la espalda del rubio.

Se tumbaron en la cama y se dijeron palabras bonitas y otras no tanto, entre broncas y confesiones empezaron a dormirse.

-Buenas noches, Beka-

-Buenas noches, Yuri-

Y así, en los brazos del otro, con el olor a cerveza y la dulzura de sus perfumes unidos, cayeron en los de Morfeo.

*ambas frases son de canciones de Carlos Sadness o el antiguo Shinoflow. La primera es de Amor Descafeinado y la segunda de Amor Papaya. Como enlazo las cosas, ¿eh?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OIOIOIOI ¡Señoreeeeees! ¡Queda un capítulo! ¡Un capítulo! ay, que llorera sólo de pensar que la historia de estos personajes acaba antes de que se anuncie la segunda temporada TwT Espero que lo disfruteis y lo sintais hasta el final. Un abrazote y ahorita mismo subo.. CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN: EL ÚLTIMO


	6. Todo lo que podían desear

Es un capítulo muy corto, aviso desde un principio. Pero de verdad que lloro cada vez que lo leo para revisarlo o para añadir cualquier cosa. Debería dedicarme a esto chavales. Espero que os hayáis sentido dentro de la historia, que sea más o menos fluida y que, sobretodo, la hayáis sentido tantísimo como yo. Bueno, os dejo un momento, nos vemos al final para la despedida. Disfrutad.

Oh, un segundo que respondo a:

Guest:A ver, que yo lloro con na' y menos, pero es eso, uno de los fics a los que más cariño les he pillado y.. Ay, me duele acabarlo:C Me alegro de que te haya gustado tantísimo, a mí también me enanta esa sensación de conectar desde el principio con una historia y es lo que he intentado transmitir:D Gracias por pensar que está bien narrada, la verdad es que me parece uno de los mejores elogios que se le puede hacer a una -intento- de escritora, al igual que el de la buena trama, así que mil millones de gracias. Intentaré subir algo más a este precioso fandom porque me he sentido muy a gusto escribiendo sobre estos personajes. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor algún día me da por subir algún que otro día suelto de esta pareja. Bueno, dejo que disfrutes ya de este capitulillo. Un saludoteeee

 **Todo lo que podían desear**

Era bien entrada la mañana cuando el mayor empezó a abrir los ojos. Maldijo no haber bajado las persianas la noche anterior.

La noche anterior.

Miró a Yurio, dormido como un gatito junto a él. Quién diría que ese pequeño e inocente felino contenía tanta lujuria dentro. La luz arrancaba brillos casi celestiales de su pelo. Era como una trampa de Satán. Era lo más bello que había visto en su vida. Justo entonces el rubio siguió sus mismos pasos. Abrió los ojos, maldijo las persianas abiertas y se acordó de la noche anterior.

La noche anterior. Miró al moreno y habría pegado un grito si no hubiera sido porque el kazajo le tapó la boca con una almohada. Empezaba a conocerlo. O eso creía hasta que de repente le echó, literalmente, de la cama de un empujón.

-¡Ve a hacer el desayuno! ¡O a dar una vuelta! ¡Vete!- el rubio estaba más que sonrojado y el kazajo salió riendo y corriendo de la habitación. No se lo esperaba, pero desde luego iba a recordarlo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo y que, curiosamente, conservaba un solo calcetín. Fue a abrir y al asomar la cabeza un trozo de tela le fue volando a la cara. -¡Vistete hippie!- ahora el rubio sostenía las sábanas sobre su pecho y mantenía los ojos abiertos. -¡Quiero un bol con cereales! ¡Ya!- el moreno salió riendo nuevamente.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno pero antes de comer te limpiare el tatuaje-

-¡Limpiate la cara!- oyó tras la puerta. Rió y fue a cumplir las ordenes de su señor. El rubio se quedó unos minutos en la cama, repasando la noche anterior. Sí, lo habían hecho antes. Un par de veces. Y él había sido más bien cortadito, porque sí, antes del moreno el mayor contacto que había tenido con alguien eran los abrazos del ruso plateado. Lo de la noche anterior.. Recordaba su iniciativa, sus.. acciones, como disfrutó. Disfrutaron.

"Ahí, ahí" le llegó a su mente. Se metió bajo las sábanas y se envolvió como una oruga. Qué vergüenza. ¿Cómo había podido mostrarse así? Tan suelto, tan desprotegido, tan.. Tan seguro y feliz. Sacó la cabeza de las sábanas y vio al moreno apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Ya se te ha pasado?- se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama antes de acariciar los dorados mechones. El ruso le miró mal, muy mal, pero asintió. Sacó una mano y cogió la que el moreno tenía en su cabello. Le dio un suave beso en los nudillos, en la muñeca. Fue subiendo por el antebrazo, el codo hasta el hombro mientras salía de su escondrijo. El moreno se iba dejando caer para que el rubio pudiera hacerle lo que quisiera. El cuello, el punto justo entre la mandíbula y la oreja, la mejilla, los labios, la nariz. La frente. El moreno abrió los ojos y miró al rubio como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Mi abuelo decía que un beso en la frente..-

-..era para proteger de los peores monstruos a las personas queridas- el rubio le miró sorprendido.

-Pues ya sabes-

-¿Qué sé?-

-Que te quiero lo suficiente para darte un beso en la frente- el rubio salió completamente desnudo de su capullo. El moreno se quedó con la boca abierta. La blancura era resaltada por el sol que entraba por la ventana, haciéndole parecer angelical, su resplandor parecía darle alas. -¿Me vas a lavar el tatuaje ya o qué? Tengo hambre- se metió en el baño y el moreno se dio cuenta de que él tampoco se había quitado los calcetines. Rió para sí. Limpió y encremó el tatuaje y el rubio se puso por fin unos calzoncillos. Desayunaron y pasaron el resto de día juntos.

El resto de sus días juntos.

Con sus broncas, con un ruso cada vez más manchado de tinta y con un kazajo que casi dejó el tabaco. Casi. Adoptaron a Ice, un gato blanco de ojos azules y Piro acabó aceptándolo. Se comprometieron y se casaron. De ellos para ellos. Sin testigos ni curas, sin banderas ni firmas. Se prometieron amor eterno a su forma ante su amor y para su amor. Se prometieron el uno al otro estar ahí, en las buenas y en las malas (-Pero no esperes que te compre tabaco. -Que nooo). Y así pasaron sus días, el uno junto al otro, en exhibiciones de patinaje y en convenciones de tatuajes. Tuvieron cientos, miles de críos -todos aquellos que pasaban por las manos del grandioso Yuri Plisetsky-.

Uno, ya mayor, tuvo que dejar de tatuar debido a unos temblores naturales de la edad. El otro dejó de entrar a las pistas de hielo cuando empezó a tener problemas oseos debidos, también, a la edad. Pasaron enfermedades el uno junto al otro hasta que decidieron que era hora de partir. Dejaron los médicos y medicamentos y se fueron a visitar juntos sus países. El rubio obtuvo del kazajo la fuerza y el apoyo suficiente para ir a ver la tumba de su abuelo junto al moreno, a presentárselo. El kazajo fue por primera vez también a la tumba de su madre junto al ruso, le dio las gracias por darle la vida y criarle como le crió, porque gracias a eso era quien era y había conocido al minino de su vida. Después viajaron por muchos países más, hasta que un día, como si sus almas realmente se hubieran unido en una sincronía y paz perfectas, se durmieron cogidos de las manos tras un último, suave y tembloroso beso tumbados en uno de los muchos bosques de Noruega, frente a un helado lago con unas extrañas y temblorosas marcas, como si un par de pares de cuchillas hubieran paseado por allí. Perdidos juntos para siempre, era todo lo que podían desear.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Buenas de nuevo mishinus míos, ¿soy exagerada o muy dramática?, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo?, ¿y la historia en general? Toda crítica constructiva es buena para enseñar a esta novata, no os cortéis:D

De verdad espero que os haya encantado este fic tanto como a mí escribirlo.

Espero que volvamos a leernos por este gran mundo que son los fandoms.

¡Un grandiosísisisisimo abrazo! Hasta la próxima -corazoncete-


End file.
